Hear My Screams
by Magical.Misses.Mistoffelees
Summary: Jemima was stolen away from her home,becoming the daughter of a certain Macavity.But she soon realizes who she is, and gets sucked into a tear between a life of true love and lies or a life of normality and truth. Rated M for mentioned and implied rape.
1. In the Beginning

**[so… yeah I know I know ima jerk cause I've got one and maybe possibly two other stories going on. BUT! But but BUT I might just cut out what I have on playing with the big boys and switch it over to another fic. **

**And I promise I'm working on the Criminal Minds one, it's just that I like to WRITE things down in random order when random scenes pop into my head soooooo…. Yeah I probably won't have the second chapter up for a while… yea… **

**Haha I'm here at school and I just finished with my English essay so I have thirty more minutes of random goofing off time. **

**I refuse to call it free time. What are we? Five?**

**Anyways. All I own here is the NAME Oprana **

**thanks!]**

_**The world is all a stage **_**– … really? I have to TELL you? Shame shame shame. btw it's w. shakespeare for those peoples who don't read. not that there's a problem with that just... yeah i'll shutup now. **

"Isn't it beautiful?" I sighed, staring at the moon. Sillabub sat beside me, her tail flicking agitatedly from side to side. Ticking like pendulum, it's hypnotic tempo getting my attention every few seconds.

"Meh, it's the moon. What's so great about it?" She asked, playing with the heart pendant on her collar. I pushed her, making her tip to the side for just a second. Her bright green eyes staring at me, she slowly pushed herself up, walking away from me and to the door.. "Anyway, it's getting late. I'm going to bed, and you should too." She walked out of the room, leaving me to stare up at the moon and all its glory. I sighed rolling over onto my back. Blank thoughts filling my mind. It was rather late, maybe I should try to go to sleep. But I didn't want to, I didn't want to have anymore of the nightmares that filled my mind. They were a dark and dangerous place indeed. A large pile of my loved ones here and there. Only the usual. But sleep was good for me, I actually did kind of need it. I closed my eyes as I curled into a ball.

_"Sweetie, you awake?" _

_"Hmm? Daddy?" I muttered, my eyes only half open and my vision blurry. _

_"Hey, it's time to go." I could feel his arms sliding under my knees and back as he lifted me off the bed. I didn't bother to ask where, I was already asleep again. _

_"JE-!" The tabby was cut off though, I snapped awake, staring in shock as a furious red cat pounced on him. They clawed at each other, the blood spilling onto the floor. The most beautiful stains covering the pavement. The silver cat deliver a blowing punch to the others jaw, knocking him back as they began to wrestle across the ground. "RUN!" He screamed at me. I did as told and scrambled to run away._

_"NO!" The ginger cat yelled as he kicked the other away. He began to chase after me, his paws hitting the ground over and over as he gained speed. I was only a kitten, and had nothing to do with anything here. Nothing at all. I screamed as his teeth bit into my scruff, viciously yanking me off the ground. I looked back at the silver tabby, watching as he meekly tried to push himself up before collapsing back to the ground with a haunting THUMP._

_"DADDY!"_

_"Jemima. Jemima. Jemima. _Jemima. Jemima."

"Oprana! Wake up you lazy thing!" My eyes snapped open, Griddlebone hovering over me. She was the most beautiful cat I'd ever seen. Perfect cream colored fur, curvy hazel eyes and full red lips. She had one full black slash running across her left paw, and a scar on her neck. Even though I had named every flaw about her appearance, she never stopped amazing me with her loveliness ."Come on now, your father wants to see you training." She said, walking away from me and out into the hall.

That silver tabby, the one in my dream. I'd seen him before, but he most certainly wasn't my father. I'd seen him when I'd gone on raids on the Jellicles with daddy. Munkustrap I think, the protector. He always fought dad, no matter what those two always seemed to find each other in the midst of the battles. I need to find out who Jemima was though. I didn't, I wasn't... I looked up and slammed my hand into the back of Griddlebones neck, watching her fall to the ground. I turned my head both ways, falling back against the wall as I slinked through the shadows. If I just got there, I just wanted to ask, just one question and then I'd come back. It would only be for a little while. Only a moment.

The streets were long and winding, the cold winter breezes constantly running chills up my spine. I slowed down as I came closer. My paws struggling to grip onto the television as I climbed up the large junk pile. I stared as Munkustrap picked up a small orange and yellow kit. Was that his daughter, was that Jemima? No, Jemima was taken by Macavity. Was that his new daughter? I slowly sloped down the pile. Deuteronomy sat on that tire as usual, and unfortunatly I could only think of one way to do this. I reached into a shattered tv, taking a handful of the dust that filled one of the broken tubes. This is what when you grow up fighting on the streets, you learn to improvise. I slinked into the center, every eye following me.

"You all have three seconds to tell me the last time you saw Jemima!" I yelled. The Jellicles tensed up, exchanging glances. I could name them all, Admetus, Skimbleshanks, Plato. Plato... he was undercover for daddy, he played his part well. I turned in one full circle, glaring at each and every one of them. "One." Jenny, Jelly, Demeter, Tugger. "Two."

"You will leave. Now." I could hear a soft voice coming from behind me. I turned slowly on my heel, able to see Old Dueteronomy over the tux's shoulder.

"Three." I blew out the neon dust, the gray metallic covering only the old graying cat. He gagged and choked as I backed away. My claws slid out, leaving beautiful three red lines on Mistoffelees face, he made a struggled noise as his hand instantly moved to cover the wound. I smiled openly as all the queens rushed to the leaders aid. Isn't it funny what neon will do to cats? I turned to run the opposite direction, but I ended up staring at a rather dark and hateful pair of gray eyes.

"Who are you?"

I turned to run in the opposite direction. Damn Plato. He was supposed to be on my side. I circled the ring of Toms around me, desperately trying to find escape. I grabbed Pouncivals collar, yanking him forwards. My arm cross over his chest keeping him from fighting back, my claw pressed tightly against his throat.

"Coward!" He spat, his arms desperately trying to yank mine away. I smiled, humming into his ear. I pushed him with everything I had at the small crowd, making sure they fell ontop of themselves to catch him. I struggled to reach the top of the junk pile, just about to jump down.

"Mistoffelees now!"

I turned just in time to see it coming, the beautiful flash of white and blue. It came closer, growing larger still. And then it hit me. I stared at him in just belief; Feeling the shocking jolt of pain run through my body as I toppled off the back of the pile. The sharp bits of trash pulling and tearing at my fur. I could feel the impact of the hard cement with my skull. The crack was audible as my head hit the ground. My mind was pounding as fireworks exploded before eyes. The vicious twisting of my thoughts was agonizing. But it soon laid the black blanket of unconsciousness over my eyes.

**[Yup.**

**there it is.**

**that beautiful review button.**

**go ahead.**

**click it you know you want to.**

**anyway, the plot is pretty simple to figure out. but if you have any trouble understanding just ask and you shall be heard. **

**no flames please.]**


	2. Walking

**[Second chapter. Yay!**

**Okay I'm done.**

**I only own Oprana.]**

"Jenny she's not staying here!" Muffled voices, begging me to come back to consciousness. The pounding of my mind continued as I hazily searched for the light.

"Munkustrap, she's hurt. At least let her stay until she can walk again." That was Jenny talking… I think. Wait. Walk AGAIN? What happened to me. Did I lose my legs in the fall? Were the muscles torn from the bits of trash and junk? I needed desperately to find out, if I couldn't use my legs then daddy wouldn't need me anymore. And when daddy didn't need someone, no one ever saw that certain person again. My eyes fluttered open, and everything was exceedingly hazy. Just splotches of colors here and there and a mixture of white in the middle; like an unfinished painting that desperately hated itself. Things cleared up as I moved my head from side to side. If I craned my neck I could see Munkustrap and Jenny, both of them staring at me blankly as I stirred. Munkustrap stared at me with hatred and anger in his eyes, he spat at my feet. I flinched away on instinct, obviously not wanting to get his saliva on me. He moved to my side, checking out the many bandages on my legs. Jenny moved to the other side of the room to reposition the cups and jars. She deliberately didn't make eye contact with me, she was afraid of me.

"Thank you." I muttered repositioning myself nervously. I could feel Munkustrap glance between me and Jenny, waiting for a reaction. Her ear twitched towards me, her body freezing. "For, errrr, helping me. You didn't have to. I think?"Munkustrap hands quickly applied pressure to my broken leg, making me hiss in pain. Note to self: right leg broken. Jenny slid a jar across the wood with force, making it screech in protest. "I mean, I just…. You should've left me on the pavement, someone would have found me."

"Is that what you would've done?" Munkustrap asked incredulously, his eyebrows raising.

"No… but I just... There's so many of you and I wouldn't think of anyone to help me of all cats." I turned my head to the side, just wanting to look away. I had said to much already. _Me of all cats. _Good going Oprana. My mind pounded as I looked away, making me groan and reach up to apply pressure to my head. It hurt. I don't remember ever having hit my head this hard. "How long have I been out?" I groaned closing my eyes, darkness was so much more peaceful.

"Two days." Jenny muttered from where she was. My eyes snapped open in shock, it couldn't have been two days. Daddy would have been searching all of London for me within hours. He wouldn't be happy when he found out that I'd been here for two whole days. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, rushing to stand up and walk away.

"Shit!" I yelped as I collapsed to the ground, cursing my legs. I couldn't walk, I couldn't get home. The pain was agonizing as I put weight onto it. But worst of all, the questions about who I am exactly are about to start, and they could not find out who I was. I was heaving as I stared at the floor not inches from my face. I faintly sensed a pair of arms holding me up around my waist. He pulled me back upright making me lean against his chest, supporting all of my weight himself. I stared up at him, thinking it was Munkustrap who had saved me. But what I saw wasn't a pair of gray eyes and striped fur; what I saw was a pure white face with three long lines across it and a pair of two tone blue eyes. One four times darker than the other as they stared down at me lividly.

"And just. Where. Are you. Going?" He asked still glaring at me. I struggled to find words, but those eyes; I'd seen them before. But not from two nights ago, I'd seen HIM before. I KNEW him. I shook my head stepping out of his hold, making sure not to put any weight on my leg.

"M-my dad, he'll be looking for me by now and-"

"Who's your dad? We can find him and tell him where you are." Mistoffelees answered, the stupid polite Tom he was. "And I'm sure he'd be pleased to hear what you've done, or… tried to do."

I didn't say anything. Under no circumstances were they allowed to find out that my father was Macavity. I glanced around the room trying to think of something. I hadn't really realized how large the room was, it was the size of three dens. The entire Jellicle Tribe could fit in here.

"Your dad who is he?" Munkustrap asked more demandingly, his eyes meeting mine. Jenny had turned around now, facing me with questioning eyes. ".he?"

"Better question here is, " Mistoffelees jumped in crossing his arms, "Who are you?"

"My name is Oprana, my father is Growltiger Senior." I lied, slowly hiding the truth behind it. Lying was bad, even for a girl who was raised by someone considered to be pure evil. Hiding yourself, hiding who you were, putting on a mask, you lost yourself to those lies. I only lied when necessary, and I mean that, I only lied when my life and sanity truly on the line.

"Growltiger… didn't he leave port yesterday?" Jenny murmered exchanging glances with the two Toms. He did leave yesterday actually, which is why I wouldn't get caught. And the only reason I knew that was because he was such a close friend of daddy, he was practically my uncle. And more than once he'd told vicious Toms on the street that he indeed was my father. A perfect lie, they'd never catch me on this one.

"Is it Tuesday already?"

"No it's Wednesday."

"Well that means he left on Tuesday, doesn't it?" I said, trying to sound as confused as possible. I hit my head though didn't I? I blinked a few times adding extra effect, my hands grabbed up my tail brushing it thoughtfully. Deep breaths Oprana, deep breaths. Munkustraps lips thinned out, his head nodding slowly as he thought about it.

"You know, you've tried to kill my father and are being tried at this very moment for the death sentence. And yet you sit here lying to me."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Growltiger doesn't have any daughters, in fact, he can't bear any children at all."

"I'm his adopted daughter." I said quickly. A little too quickly. Munkustrap gave on quick jerk of his head before turning on his heal and leaving. I hobbled over to the cot, sitting down as I pawed at my tail nervously. Even with what I've gone through, which wasn't much, I still hadn't found out just who this Jemima was. I looked up at Jenny who was repositioning the jars again."Ms. Jennyanydots?" I whispered putting on my saddest face. "Who was Jemima?" Her ear twitched again as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"Oh dear, I don't… know if I'm really the right person to tell you that?"

"Then who is?"

_Munkustrap delivered a blowing punch to his brothers jaw. He stumbled back from exhaustion, wiping away the blood that fell from his split lip. _

"_What do you want?" Munk yelled throwing his arms out. The fire blazed around them along with the spirit of every fighting Jellicle. It licked and ate at everything in its path, turning every den into a scene from hell. _

"_What is rightfully mine! She was my mate. MINE!"_

"_Demeter is dead you insolent fool!" Munkustrap hated himself for saying such a thing about his mate, about his love. But Demeter passed when she gave birth to their only child. _

"_Therefore I'm here to take what IS mine." _

_Before Munkustrap could process what his brother had said a large crash echoed through the entire yard. He turned to his den where a large bar of burning wood had fallen in front of the door. His daughter was in there, Jemima was in there. He looked back at his brother, waiting for the smirking bastard to say something._

"_Well? Are you going to save them or her?" Before he could even think of the cons and pros he was racing to the door and pulling away at the wood. It gave out almost instantly under his paws the burnt wood turning into gray ash. He slammed open the door, staring at the blissfully sleeping Jemima._

"_Sweetie are you awake?"_

"_Daddy?"_

_Everything about that night was just a blur to Munkustrap. And all he could remember was waking up in Jenny's den and being told that his daughter was gone. _

It was late, too late for me to be awake. I stared up at the moon, just looking up at it through the small window. I couldn't see enough of it though. I glanced around, trying to find something I could use as a crutch. There was one longish stick, a rather smoothe end. It was a cane thank Bast! I stood up, groaning as I hopped over to it. Grabbing it up I was able to lean onto and walk with much difficulty I out the door.

**[Okay I didn't want to put the next part in this chapter…. Soooo I wrapped it up into that. Hope you enjoyed and no flames when reviewing. But you should review most definantly.]**


	3. Memory

[**Yup, here's the fourth chapter… so like if you guys could tell me the glue that you think should be put into the middle of the importante' chapters…. Yeah…. Review!]**

The moon stood still in the sky, seemingly unmoving. Really though, it's flawless beauty was flying through the air at untamable speed. I felt my way over to the car, slowly lifting myself up with my arms and plopping down rather uncomfortably. My hisses were rather loud as I grabbed at my leg, but shit did it hurt.

"Sun..-light through the... trees in-n summe', endless masquerade', " My head snapped up listening to that sobbing voice. Mind spinning, everything's dancing, and suddenly I don't feel so sane anymore. I rolled off the car, landing on my hands and rolling down; I move silent in the night. Standing up and grabbing the cane I move towards the sound. "L-like a flo-..wer, as the dawn is breaking." Whoever it was, was sitting behind the farthest junkpile, and didn't want to be found. Humming along with a tune I didn't know I could see the small candle light and the shadow of a figure. Just a little closer and I would be able to see them. Holding onto the rocking chair I leaned in. "The memory is fading…"

My eyes were playing tricks on me. There was no way in Heavyside that he would be would be sitting there crying. The small candle flickering off his silver fur, his body heaving with each and every breath. He seemed so lost, so sad.

_**CRACK**_

I looked down at the ground, cursing the small twig. I looked back up at him, his furious eyes meeting mine instantly.

"Get out." He seethed, standing up and facing me. "Get out!" He roared scaring the living wits out of me. I turned on a dime and began to hobble away pathetically as fast as I could. The light to Jennys' den was lit, exposing my empty cot.

"The girl! She's gone! She's run! She's gone!" She screamed, waking up every damn cat in the junkyard. They ran out to the side opposite from me, hissing and clawing at me.

"I wasn't leaving. I was just-"

"-Coming home." I took in a sharp breath turning around to face my dad. His gleaming yellow eyes bright with malice, a small smile laid out upon his shredded lips. "Hello darling." He whispered, absently running his paw through my head fur. He looked over my head staring at something, I turned to look at what had interested daddy. Munkustrap slowly came to the front of the crowd, his eyes refusing to meet anyones. His head bowed as he stared at the ground thoughtfully.

"Brother, you have your daughter…" Brother? But that would mean that he's my uncle, and that Deuteronomy is my grandfather. Oh no. I looked back to dad, astonished that he had lied to me.

"Yes," He purred, taking my chest fur and twisting it violently into his claws. "And if she ever tries to f*****n leave again, I will tie her to the bed and set the house on fire." He dropped me, kissing my forehead and shoving me forcefully towards Sillabub. I stumbled over into her embrace, the tight hug squeezing the air out of my lungs as she kissed my face over and over again. I pushed her away, staring at the Jellicles. Munkustraps head was still bowed, turning it away as daddy walked over to him.

"Leave." Munkustrap said just above a whisper, turning his head away even more. Daddy just smiled turning away and walking towards us. I watched as Dueteronomy took his place on the tire, looking at me and me only.

"Wait, Deuteronomy I'm so-" But I was cut off when a flash of white and blue took over my vision, replacing it completely with a new scene.

"And why pray tell, where you there dearest?"

*Munkustrap POV*

"We have to go and save Oprana! He's abusing the poor thing!"

"She tried to kill Deuteronomy!"

Everyone yelled their own side of the argument to rescue the two Queens from Macavity; feeding my headache. I glanced around the meeting hall, staring at my father as he watched the furious number of Jellicles.

"I'm fine, and she did apologize."

"That little Pollicle did not!"

"Did too!" Jenny yelled, standing up and taking her position in the argument.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Quiet!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, getting everyone to shut their damn mouths. "We're not going in there too save Je-.. Oprana and that's final." I stood up, ignoring my mistake and walked out of the room.

*Oprana POV*

"And they all lived happily ever after… the end." Griddlebone said in her sickly sweet voice to the kittens as they stood up and ran off to play. I could hear her just beyond the vent system, I scoffed sitting up and looking at the wall.

"Happily ever after," I muttered turning my head the other way. I moaned in pain from where the cuts along my back rubbed against the wall. Unfortunately I knew it was only the beginning of my punishment. 50 lashes for hitting Griddlebone, and the worst had yet to come. I laid down on my stomach feeling the dried blood crack at the movement of my fur. I pulled a face as I thought of the Jellicles. They were so kind to me – of course, they didn't know who I was. But not to throw out a cat that had injured their leader? Inconceivable.

The door slammed open, making me jump. My father walked in glaring at me, he twisted his claws into the fur on my shoulders ripping me off the ground and holding me up eyelevel with him. He threw me with extreme force across the room, and everything seemed to slow down. The rush of the wind in my fur, and the feeling that I was simply floating rushed through my blood. I stared at my father, the scream bubbling up and slipping past my lips. I looked out the open door, seeing a white and brown Tom walk by. His brown eyes were interested and amused as he watched me tumble through the air, but he simply walked past the door disregarding whatever happened to me. Time caught up with me then, my back and then my skull slamming against the wall. The snap of my neck sending a pulse of ache through every limb of my body. I slid against the wall, falling on the ground in a disfigured and limp pile, I pushed myself up, but my father decided otherwise. His paw pressed down on my back hard, the air in my lungs quickly leaving as I hit the floor. My limbs felt like lead as I laid out pathetically underneath him.

He growled as he grabbed the fur on my neck, slamming me against the wall. He kept one paw on my neck, keeping me in place as his other claws seeked out to open and create cuts and slashes along my back. I hissed, pressing myself against the wall in a desperate plea to get just that slightest bit farther away from him. His claws moved from my back to my arms trailing down the sides. The cuts felt jagged and serrated in my arm.

I wish I hadn't left for what I thought would be only a minute. I wish I hadn't gotten caught. I wish I hadn't attacked my grandfather, or fallen off the pile. But I made my choices, and now I'm serving out my reprimand. He let me go suddenly, stepping out of the way as I fell to the floor.

"What are the Jellicles planning?"

"Planning?"

He gave me a harsh kick to my side, cracking the ribs, I screamed as I curled into a ball. "What are they planning you useless excuse for a Queen!"

"I don't know!" I yelped, hugging myself tighter. I waited and waited for him to do something, but he didn't. Daring to crack open an eye, he slowly leaned down picking me up and dusting off my fur. He kissed the top of my head as he walked out the door. No matter how much he hurt, I knew he still loved me. He still loved me. He still loved me.

*Munkustrap POV*

Why does she bring up these feelings? The memories that I've so longed to repress. I didn't want to think about the night I lost her, I didn't want to remember how I had fought for her and lost. I never knew what he did to my daughter. I didn't know if she was still alive, or if she was dead. But whoever that Oprana was, she was no friend of mine.


	4. I'm Drowning

Mistoffelees walked up to Victoria, his sister had seemed rather distant lately. Her eyes focused on something far off, something that seemed to hold a significant importance. He tapped on her shoulder, getting no response from his sister. "Vic?" He asked, her blue eyes suddenly snapping up to meet his.

"Oh, it's you." She sighed, glancing back at whatever it was that she'd been looking at. She gave a small smile as she patted the spot next to her, implying that he should sit down.

"Has something been bothering you Vic?"

"... Maybe." She pressed her claws into her head fur as she refused to make up her mind. "You saw it too didn't you? You saw it too. The way her stripes match up perfectly to Jems, the way her eyes are exactly the same shade of blue."

"Munkustrap hasn't said anything, and you're not going to either Vic. You remember what happened after it, nobody wants to go through that again."

"But I-"

"Mistoffelees what have you done to upset Victoria now?" Plato stalked over, his sultry expression plastered onto his face. Mistoffelees held back a bitter come back, knowing how plain it was that his sister liked him. He stood up, sulking as he walked off. Vicky was right, as much as he hated to admit it. Oprana looked like an exact replica of Jemima, except older and more… not kittenish. Her eyes were the most exact shade of blue ever, the outer circle a deep dark blue, and the inner iris clear as crystal. But Jemima was gone, and bringing up such a tender subject wouldn't help anyone in the tribe at all. They'd all gone through such a long and hard period of grief, a few of them, including himself, still hurt to see Munkustrap when he watched the kittens and took in the fact that his daughter wasn't out there playing. No parent should outlive their child.

"Now what do we have here?" Mistoffelees' heart stopped when he heard THAT voice. "Such a pretty little Jellicle so far from home. That certainly doesn't sound like MY brother."

"P-please leave me alone."

"Now what to do with you?" The ginger cat pondered, his cold pebble eyes staring down the small Tom. The tuxedo Tom took off running in the other direction.

"Run as far as you want!" Macavity yelled after the fleeting form of Mistoffelees "I'll always find you!"

Misto didn't care where he was running, so long as he was nowhere near him. The hidden paws laugh ran out, echoing over and over as Misto crossed the foggy bridge. He couldn't see where his paws were, he couldn't see the edge of the bridge as he toppled off. The Tom screamed as he fell and fell, farther and farther down until he hit the ice cold water. He sunk underneath, pressure building around him on all sides. He was tossed around like a rag doll as he struggled to get air. Finally he broke to the surface taking in that one breath of air before he was forced back under the water. He felt his body hit a rock, being pulled downstream the river.

His paws searched and clawed endlessly to find the surface, but it was so dark. He couldn't tell which way was up and which was down. His back impacted with something hard and blunt, a burning wave of pain being sent through his body. He stopped flailing as the thought of giving up came into his mind.

_No!_

He thanked his conscious as he began to swim to what he presumed was upwards. He broke surface, now that the current was a little less horrendous. He grabbed onto a branch that was jutting out, pulling himself to the bank. He crawled onto land, coughing up whatever water had been sitting in his lungs. Shakily standing he began to stumble towards the direction of the junkyard.

He didn't know how far he'd walked when he collapsed on the ground, his legs unwilling to go any farther.

"Misto? Misto!" Coricopat came running, pulling the patched Tom up and carrying him back to the junkyard. "Jenny!" He called as he burst into the den, laying his friend down on the cot.

"Misto can you hear me?"

"Macavity, near… junkyard." He muttered, coughing up more water. The clear liquid wasn't so clear anymore though, tainted pink here and there the blood mixed in as it tried to hide itself. Misto rolled his head over to the side, fading off into the hazy world of unconsciousness.

*Oprana POV*

The hench-cats left me in a bloody heap on the floor, the last of my screams bouncing off the walls. I cried silently to myself as I hugged my knees to my chest. Footsteps fall, coming closer, drawing nearer as warm arms sit me up right. I looked up into a pair of brown eyes warm and soft, as he begins to clean up the wounds along my arms.

"Plato? I thought you were back in-"

"The junkyard? No, I had some errands to run for Macavity, things that shouldn't have been seen were seen."

"So you're upset for helping me?"

"No, I didn't say that." He looked up at me before going back to cleaning the wounds. "I'm just saying…." He sighed sitting up and looking me dead in the eye, his claw guided my chin to look at him directly. "No one should have to go through that, especially not from their father." I snapped my head away, resting it against my knees.

"Opra, please. I have been friends with you since we were kittens, I can't just stand by and watch anymore."

"Then don't." I snapped, glaring at him. He sighed shaking his head and standing up. His paws were silent against the hard stone as he walked out the door. I kicked out one leg, my elbow resting on my knee as I pressed my fist to my mouth. Damn it. The door shut, the loud bang of metal against concrete echoed against the walls. Why did he care? He grew up under my dad, and none of the hench-cats cared about anything but themselves. Why did he care? He was spending to much time with those sickly sweet Jellicles.

*Mistoffelees POV*

My eyes flickered open, the flashes of light blinding. I groaned as I came too, rolling over as I coughed. My lungs!

"Misto? Misto, try not to breathe very hard. Whatever was in that water has really torn up your lungs." I heard Jenny chastise me as I turned over and rolled my eyes. "Still, it's good to see your still your derisional self." She smiled, running her paw along my ear.

"Yeah, thanks Jenny."

**[Oh my gosh... i haven't been able to write in misto's pov... a little help? please? invisible cookies to all who send in suggestions for misto or anyone in the junkyard besides plato.**

**yup.**

**thanks!]**


	5. Jemima is Mine

*Plato POV*

"Opra, please. I have been friends with you since we were kittens, I can't just stand by and watch anymore." I pleaded with her. Her eyes were the most gorgeous shade of blue, dark and deep on the outer circle, and crystal clear on the inside. Her eyes glanced up at me, hurt and frustrated with what I'd just said.

"Then don't." She snapped, jerking her head away and resting it on her knees. I shook my head, tears pricking at my eyes, no one should have to go through that ever. Not by anyone's hand, and certainly not ones father. I left the room, the slamming of the door echoing behind me. I walked a little ways on, passing corridor after corridor. The anger couldn't be held in anymore, and I slammed my fist as hard as I could against the cement.

"Plato?" I turned seeing the beautiful white Persian. Griddlebone walked over to me, taking my shattered paw in her own. "Your becoming too temperamental with yourself." She muttered, turning my paw over in hers.

"That's not it. All my life Macavity has raised me to be cruel, uncaring, pitiless. I can't anymore though, something.. inside me, has just. changed! I'm starting to care, I'm becoming more and more like the Jellicles see me!" I cried, looking down into her hazel eyes. Her fluffy tail swished behind her, the fur swaying this way and then that.

"We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful what and who we pretend to be." She smiled, taking my face in her paw. She smiled at me, eyes flickering around my own. "Let's get that paw of yours fixed up shall we?"

*Macavity POV*

That insolent little brat, that horrid little object! That's all she was to me now, a simple object. An item to obtain, a piece to sustain. And she was trying my patience. The moment she realizes who's daughter she really is, she'll realize she has an entire army of Jellicles to back her up. She'll turn against me, and I wasn't about to lose what was rightfully mine. That audacious brother of mine wouldn't get her back, not on his life. And I knew he was going to tell her, the way he refused to look at her. The way he didn't dare to relive the moment of his loss.

I think it was time to pay my baby brother a little visit. In a flash I was gone, standing behind a junk pile as I listened to my brothers stories.

"There never was a sadder tale of woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Munkustrap sighed, getting the kittens to stand up and leave instantly. He always did have a way of boring them to death.

"Locked in love, an oubliette. Now forever dead is Juliet." I said, coming out of the shadows. His fur stood on end, but he refused to look at me. "Really Munkustrap, what a depressing story to tell those poor kittens. They'll get nightmares you know."

"Leave."

"No." I spat, not moving. How dare he try to force me to leave. I could take this pathetic excuse for a Tom down without a thought, my own little brother! And he dares to confront me? "Tell me Munkustrap, didn't you recognize your daughter?"

"I... I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered, bowing his head lower as I placed my hands against his back. I kneaded at his shoulders, attempting to work out those stiff knots.

"Yes you do Munkus." I whispered, his ear twitching towards me. "I'm only going to tell you this once. If you ever catch wind of her again, you will turn the other direction and forget about her. She will never find out, and I'll make sure of that."

"Why?"

"Because Jemima. is. mine."

*Oprana POV*

The door shuttered open, just enough for Silla to slink in, taking her place by my side.

"Rana?" She whispered, her neck craning to see my face. "A-are you okay?"

"No." I answered, moving so that she could see my face. She turned her head, a look of pity etched across her features. She took my face in her paw, licking off the blood that had been on my cheek. She pulled back, wiping at my face. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I was lucky to have such a caring friend, Sillabub had always been there for me. I can't exactly explain just how much Silla meant to me, without her I can't imagine where I'd be. She's helped me through the worst times, and kept me up when I was down. I was truly grateful that she cared, that she'd never left me, and for being there always. I looked into her green eyes, that kind of moment in any other situation where we'd be rolling around laughing.

"Do ever wonder what life would be like, if we weren't in here?"

"No, I don't." She nodded standing up and running her claws through my head fur.

"I'll see if I can come back later." She left the room. I'd never lied to Silla before. But it had come so easily to me.

_"You've always got your head in the clouds, always dreaming." _

_"There's nothing wrong with dreams." His hand flew, backhanding me and sending me to the ground._

*Munkustrap POV*

"Because Jemima. is. mine." Anger boiled inside me, eating away at the center of my being. I had lost everything to him, and I wasn't about to just give in. I turned around, my fist flying into his jaw. He stumbled backwards, falling down against a junk pile. I pounced on top of him, my claws tearing into anything I could get my hands on. He growled, throwing me onto my back and pinning me to the ground. Using every bit of forced I had I kicked him off of me. I punched, he ducked. He kicked, and I twisted. The fighting seemed endless, but only one of us would come out on top. My nails ran across his face, drawing ruby drops of liquid. His sick yellow eyes narrowed, glaring at me. "You think you can win? You're pathetic, weak. What did our mother ever see in you?" He spat, cracking my sanity. I yelled at the top of my lungs ready to strike and tear out his eyes. Then his tongue. Then his throat. But he was gone in a crack of thunder and lightening. That coward, that worthless, pathetic, underhanded coward! Son of a…. NO!

Jemima!

**[and there goes another chapter. **

**And there sits the review button**

**CLICK IT! ]**


	6. Macavity's Lullaby

*Oprana*

"Jemima!" Someone yelled, calling, calling for me. Wait. No not me, Jemima. I wasn't Jemima. I was never, will never be, Jemima. I have to stop thinking about that little brat. Because whatever it was she did, got me into some deep shit. So deep, I highly doubt I was ever gonna get out. I hugged my knees to me tightly, rocking myself back and forth, the cuts along my arms and back had almost healed. And the bruises along my face weren't as sore, I was getting better. For now. The door creaked open, getting my immediate attention. My dad's bright red fur stood out as he leaned in the doorway. His yellow eyes met mine, deep and intimidating, hollow and meaningless.

"Do you think I'll ever forgive you Oprana?" He asked, stepping slowly towards me.

"I-I don't know, sir." I stood up, bowing my head.

"We'll see won't we darling." He left without another word, leaving me standing in the dark alone. Alone.

*Plato*

Macavity had been a father too me. Griddlebone like a mother. They took care of me, raised me. They'd found me on the streets, nothing more than a bloody heap on the ground abandoned by my parents. They were good cats, deep down. But things happened after that. Macavity was betrayed by his tribe for the second time, his first mate turning him away and leaving him with the essence of hatred. I watched the entire thing happen, and I knew then that I would pay them back. I would take down the Jellicles from the inside. I would tear them apart, cat by cat.

That what my original promise was. Three years ago. I was only a kit then, naïve and young. Now I was a Tom. Big and strong, ready to take on whatever task Macavity gave me. Ready to defend Griddlebone. I wasn't sure about my judgment anymore though. I was beginning to befriend the Jellicles, I'd become rather found of the way they made sure I was included. Expected nothing more than who I was. Forgave me. Helped me. Took me in and saved me from myself when I'd been under the influence of catnip.

*Macavity POV*

I started thinking about what was to become of my daughter and Plato. The Jellicles would pay for what they did to me, and I knew my daughter knew what they were planning. She had been there for almost three damn days. But Plato, Plato would know better. He'd been such a good spy for me. So naïve to hang onto mine and Griddlebone's every command. Eager to please me and Griddle. I pushed open the door to his room, staring at his tall form.

"Macavity, I was only just getting back I-"

"hush, my little one; you must be exhausted." I grabbed his shoulder and lead him to the bed, making sure he laid down. His large brown eyes stared at me questioningly, wondering what in Heavyside I was doing. I wonder if he still remembered his lullaby from when we saved him … He had trusted me right away. The naïve pup.

"Sleep, my little Plato

Let your dreams take wing

One day when you're big and strong

You will be a king" He rolled onto his side as I left the room. Wandering down the halls as my claws screeched against the cement of the cold wall.

"I've been exiled, persecuted

Left alone with no defense

When I think of what that brute did

I get a little tense" My claws skipped a beat against the wall, a simple white line missing in the streak.

"But I dream a dream so pretty

That I don't feel so depressed

'Cause it soothes my inner kitty

And it helps me get some rest" I opened the door to my den, staring at the blood stained walls and torn up tapestry. I stared at Griddlebone, fast asleep on the mattress. Her white chest slowly rising and falling, her fur perfectly neat and in order. Her hazel eyes closed as she slept peacefully. I stared out the window, unknowingly walking towards the moon.

"The sound of Munk's dying gasp

His brother writhing in my grasp

His lionesses' mournful cry

That's my lullaby" Beautifully gory images flashed into my mind. Oh the way my little brothers dying breath would fill me with joy. The wringing of Tuggers throat. The slitting of Demeters'. That's my lullaby. The cries of sorrow and fear when I took each one of their lives one by one. Saving the youngest kittens for last and making them watch as I killed their parents, hearing their shrieks. That's my lullaby.

"Now the past I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive" I lay down my Griddle, my nail running up her side slowly, leaving a soft line in her fur. She didn't move or rustle, just lay perfectly asleep, oblivious to my actions.

"Trouble is I knows it's petty

But I hate to let them live" Cutting a small mark in her skin, the red blood quickly showed up on her snow white fur.

"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me."

_The melody of angry growls_

_A counterpoint of painful howls_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby_

_Father is gone... but Mac's still around_

_To love this little lad_

_Till he learns to be a killer_

_With a lust for being bad!_

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Plato's mighty roar_

_Payback time is nearing_

_And then our flag will __fly_

_Against a blood-red sky_

_That's my lullaby!_

*Munkustrap POV*

I can't tell the other's what I'm going to do. What would they think of me? That I'm going in there to save someone who tried to kill my father, who tried to resurface the memories of my daughter? That I was going in there to save someone who was the kin of my worst enemy? It wasn't like I could tell them it was my daughter either. They would say she was a traitor, a bastard child brought up under the care of a criminal. She wouldn't be allowed in the tribe. And if for some miraculous reason she was, no one would look at her normally. No one would trust her. I don't know if I would trust her.

On the other hand: a few of them wanted to save her, they saw how he was abusing her. They could help me get in. They could help me save her… But that would destroy their reputations. They wouldn't be trusted or respected ever the same way again. Decisions decisions. However, if I were to tell someone, the might tell someone else, who might tell my father. Or worse, my brother. Tugger would never let me do this. And on the small chance that he did, he wouldn't let me do it alone.

I stared at the moon, still weighing my options. _What options, she's your daughter. Get off your lazy stubborn ass and save her! _I stood up, running my claws tightly through my head fur and hissing into the dark. Disregarding everything I walked down the dark alleys. Walking to the last place I saw her as Jemima.

The memories flicked through my mind, causing a pounding headache. The guilt, sorrow, mourning, pain, all flooded back. I should've saved her. I should've tried harder. I didn't. It was all my fault. That's what I went with every night, knowing that I failed my mate. Knowing that everything in my life, everything I loved, was gone and it was all my fault. I didn't save Demeter. I didn't save Jeima. That was my lullaby at night. The sound of Demeters dying gasp, my daughter crying in my arms, the mournful cries. That's my lullaby.

Demeter… In the dark of the morning I still see you. The Queen with the blaze in her eyes, orbs that sparkle like two stars in the sky. I see your restlessness and fury, the girl who was drunk on dreams. I see you.. but it seems you're gone. I see you smiling at me, telling me that it'll all be okay. I see the love in your heart. In the dark of the morning I still see you. Demeter. I see the girl with dreams that were worth dying for. I still see the glaze in your eyes when you're dreaming. Am I revering or are you beside me still?

"_Daddy!" _Shrill and full of fear, the same scream. That same exact haunting scream from that same exact haunting night.

"No!" I fell to the ground, the uncontrollable tears slipping past my eyes and down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


	7. Saving Sillabub

**[ *happy dance happy dance happy dance!* great amazing news you guys. i had this bet with my mom that i could stay off the computer for a month. turns out! i'm allowed to type and upload. i won't be giving out reviews or be able to read. but i can still update! so... it's a little better. i might be able to read though. i should check on that.**

**okay you guys know the drill. same old disclaimer]**

*Plato POV*

I couldn't think straight.

Morning had come and passed. As had the long afternoon. It was a new night, my mind was still reeling. What was happening to Opra? What had Macavity meant when he said I'd be king. Did he know what the Jellicles were planning? Should I tell him?

I looked up at the flickering lamp light, shaking my head as the leaves collected at my feet.

"Well well well... If it isn't you." I stood up, glaring down the other hench-cat. "Last time I saw you, you were crying for yer' mum. Where is yer' mum Plato? She dead?"

*Oprana POV*

"Do you really want to gain my trust again?"

"Yes father." I muttered not looking up from where Griddlebone was cleaning me.

"Then I have an errand for you."

I stretched my arms up above my head, the joints slowly popping back into place. It felt amazing to be back out, under the moon. The wind running chills up and down my spine. The sound of the small human kits giggling or the sound of a song playing on one of those radios.

_**chh chch chchh **_

The scuffling of feet was loud, forceful, like someone was fighting. I ran around the corner, throwing myself at the cat. I pounded on his chest, separating him from Plato. He glared at me as he left, letting me commit his face to memory. I could hear Plato's heavy breathing behind me, but I was scared to look. Turning slowly my entire body shuddered pain fully, my knees buckling under me at the sight of his bruised and bloody face. His hazel eye was swollen shut, blood slowly dribbling from his split lip.

"Plato?" I whispered, taking his face in my paws. "Plato?"His hands snapped up, forcing mine away before he took a painful grip on them. He snapped me back, forcing me to look dead into his eyes, I could practically see into his soul. I wanted to fix him. I wanted to cure his broken smile and broken heart. "Plato you're hurting me."

"So?" He growled, making my heart skip a whole beat.

"I can help you, just... just..." What was I supposed to say. He was too young to be so broken. He's way too young to fall this far apart. What could I possibly do to help him.

"No one will ever change this animal I have become." He threw my arms done, my heart racing at a million a minute. He turned away from me as he completely dismissed my existance, he rested his arm on the wall and his head on his arm. Gathering myself I began to clean the wounds on his shoulder blade. I licked at the wounds, the rosy liquid tasting rusty and awkward. He hissed as my tongue rolled over a deeper wound.

"Sorry." I muttered, moving to the other shoulder.

"What are you doing out here Oprana?"

"Running errands."

"For daddy dearest?"

*Sillabub POV*

I nudged open the door to Opras cell, the leftover chicken dangling from my mouth.

"Opan-a? I bvought oo sum hickin."

"Can I help you Sillabub?" The chicken dropped to the floor as the door shut, killing off all the light in the room. It became pitch as black, the vacancy of light making my heart beat seem loud and obnoxious.

"I-I-"

"You wouldn't be happening to help my daughter though, no. Not after my instruction. That would be stupid." My body shook uncontrollably as I backed up into the void.

"I- w-was only..."

"You've been a very very naughty Queen Sillabub."

*Oprana POV*

'Daddy Dearest' ? The nerve of him. I grabbed his paw, pulling him away from the brick wall and towards the direction of the warehouse. The autumn air was chilly, sending shivers up my spine. The tar cold and hard under my paws. Car light passed, making me flinch and nearly turn away. I pushed farther though, crossing the street with Plato at my heels. Slowing down I stared at the long warehouse. Walking beside the gray walls I felt my breathing slow down along with my heartbeat. I stood outside the backdoor, still holding tight to Plato. I knocked rapidly knowing full well that it was locked. It shuttered open, revealing Griddlebone herself.

"Come in out of the chill," She whispered, getting no response from either of us. "Quick sticks!" I snapped out of my blank stare, running inside into the warm room. She didn't even ask what had happened to us, just led us straight to her room. The wooden shevles were piled high with medicines and herbs. She grabbed up a pink bottle as she passed, dabbing onto a clean white rag. My

My eyes wandered, waiting for Silla to show up and begin to crush up whatever it was. But she wasn't in here. "Where's Bubby?"

"Probably half way to the docks by now." I looked at the doorway, daddy standing there leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I pushed past him, slamming open the back door as I began to race time to get to the docks. My joints began to get sore as I sped up. My throat felt raw with every breath I took. The pavement turned to wood. And I came to a dead stop as I watched the ship leave. The sails pure white against the pitch black sky. The tears stung as they fell down my cheeks and nestled in the healing cuts. I could feel my heart pounding in my throat, my body shaking and heaving with sobs. Sillabub. She was my sister. I felt like I would never smile again. She was the other half of my smile. I was nobody without her.

"Oprana? Why are you crying?" My heart jumped as I blinked away the tears.

"Silla?"I turned around, tackling her as I cried harder. I hugged her as tight as I possibly could. "Oh Sill I thought I'd lost you."

*Macavity POV*

I walked into the other cell. The cat lying in a bloody and broken heap. "Now what to do with you Munkustrap?"


	8. Refuge

**[ :) same old disclaimer you guys! ]**

*Plato POV*

I watched her tail disappear out the door, my focus ripped away from the burning in my arm to her.

_"Plato? Where are you?" She called, spinning around in circles in the center of the room. I hid in the rafters, my knees pulled up to my chest as I looked away. She'd asked me who I'd liked. She'd asked me who I liked. I liked her. She could ask it all, and I would bite my tongue. I knew she didn't like me. She didn't like me. A one sided love story. A typical triangle. I liked her, she liked him. "Plato?" She called again, getting my attention. She pouted running off to find me. She was cute when she did that, when she puckered up her bottom lip._

_Oh how I'd wanted to take her away, steal her from this darkened life and start all over with just her and just me. It didn't have to be forever. Just for one night, just one night to be lost completely to her. I'd feel so good, just the way that I could._

*Macavity POV*

My brothers grey eyes slowly lifted to stared at me sadly, his lip was covered in blood. So was most of his body actually. His fur was matted and discolored from it, making him look pathetic and weak. I gave him a harsh kick to the side, knocking him over. His body hit the ground loudly, slapping the concrete completely.

"Please... just let me see my little girl."

" No." My claws raked against his face, the blood seeping out.

"Please! Macavity!" I stopped mid-strike, debating on killing him now. "Please, I won't tell her."

"No." My nails dragged across the skin of his chest, pushing him back onto the floor as I beat him ruthlessly.

*Oprana POV*

"I know... I know." She whispered, rubbing the fur along my back, careful to miss the cuts. "But Opra... I have nowhere to go."

"I know where you can go Silla. I know a place."

I took her paw and slowly walked to the Jellicle Junkyard. I didn't know if they would accept her. But they should, as far as I knew they'd never seen her before. And they took in lost cast didn't they? We stood at the gates, and she began to tear at pieces of her fur.

"What's it like in there?"

"I don't really know... but I'll see if... I don't know. Maybe I could..."

"I'll come visit. Okay?" I nodded ,swallowing my emotions as I pushed her through the gates. She gave a blood curdling scream as I ran to the shadows. Watching that Bast forsaken Alonzo help her up and pull her away. Her fake cries of agony echoing behind me as I ran to get a better view. I hopped along the window lines, able to see the entire junkyard from up here. The pulled her into a den, her eyes meeting with mine for just a moment before she disappeared behind the door. I looked away, hopping across the air to another building.

_I'll come visit. Okay? _Everlasting Cat she'd better. I hopped onto a building at the edge of the street, too far to jump across to the next. I leaned forward, my tail ticking along behind me. If I jumped from this high, I'd surely break my legs. Something wet fell on my nose. Then another. And then another. It was raining. I jumped down to a lower ledge, the rain beginning to fall harder. My fur was beginning to get damp as I got closer to the ground. The rain began to fall in bigger, faster drops, my fur getting wetter by the minute.

I ran towards the warehouse, my fur was already soaked when I slid to a stop at the door. I banged my knuckles against the metal door yelling, "Let me in! Let me in!" The door opened almost instantly, Griddlebone opening the door as always. I ran in past her, the rain having been falling so hard that it hurt.

"Oh really Oprana." She sighed, shaking her head. I shivered, standing off to the side where the dripping water began to collect. "You're going to get sick." She chastised, tossing me a blanket to dry off with. I threw on the ground, pawing at it and nesting on top of it as I snuggled into the warmth of it. I stared at Plato for a moment. Oh he was handsome. Quite so in fact. What with his beautiful hazel eyes, now that I could see both of them again, his thin curved lips and crisp brown and white fur. I shook off the though closing my eyes, the thoughts of what Sillabub was doing, thinking, seeing, saying...

*Sillabub POV*

I screamed as the black and white patched Tom helped me into a den. I grew silent as they laid me on a pile of blankets, hugging myself.

"Oh dearie what happened to you?"

_Think!_

"M-Macavity." I whispered, curling myself into a tight ball. The orange tabby queen shook her head, taking a wet rag and beginning to dab at my wounds. "Th-thank you miss."

"Poor thing."

"I wasn't a match.. for such craft you see? I n-ever saw him coming!" I cried, the tears running down my cheeks.

"I know dear."

*Plato POV*

She came in, soaking wet and dripping all over the floor. Her eyes were the size of the moon itself as she shivered. Griddlebone gave her a blanket before leaving the room, Opra's eyes closing as she rested on the pillow.

"You're wet." I said bluntly. _Stupid! _She cracked one eyes open, looking straight at me before she closed it again, repositioning herself on the blanket.

"Thank you dear Plato, I may have never figured it out if not for you." She muttered the last bit, yawning as she seemed to fall asleep. She was beautiful. So so beautiful. The way her blue eyes were so big and beautiful, the way her lips curved at the edges always seeming to smile. Her beautiful calico fur. I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes as I hoped for sleep.

**[Welllllll... i don't really think that was all that good... but give me some credit, it's late. it's all of 7:28 pm here! ;) anyways i probably will be updating a little less... not that i was updating that often before. but now that i can update more regularly expect on just every couple of days. thanks alot.**

**more reviews = happier me = more updates = happier you = more reviews! ] **


	9. Drink the Pain Away

*Plato POV*

"Silla-! Silla-! Sillabub!" She screamed as she tossed and turned in her sleep. "Plato!" She shot up, standing erect ontop of the blankets. Her body tense, the fur along her spine standing on end as her eyes shot around in circles. "Plato? Am I dreaming?"

"What? Y-yes sweetheart, you're just dreaming." I shushed her, standing as I took one of her paws in my one, the other stroking back her fur. She nodded sleepily, sitting back down and closing her eyes.

*Oprana POV*

_Sillabub. She was laying down on a small pile of blankets, next to a cot in Jenny's den. A few of the Toms sat around her. And I could see them mouthing the same thing over and over. So many times, again and again. It made me nervous, so dreadfully and very nervous. Macavity. They said, because they knew who she , here they stood unmoving in their rambling ; and there she lay , peacefully asleep.I reached out to grab her, but something pulled me away as it yelled at me to stay where I was. I turned to hit them away and run back to Silla. Oh those eyes, not the ones I'd been expecting of course. Those eyes, like liquid copper mixed with something green. He stared at me blankly, his arms wrapped around me as we stood there. My arms wrapped around his neck, his own strong ones pulling me along. I must have been heavy in his arms, what with the weight of all the love that was being bottled up in me. My love dragged me along the grass, laying me in the river. My love led me to the river, and slowly let me down. __I stared up at Plato through the water, my fathers hand on his shoulder. One of them smiling down, and the other seeming to regret his decision. "Plato?" I whispered desperately, trying to figure out why he'd just done what he did. _

_He came back. A small smile on his face as his hands fretted over me. "Plato? Am I dreaming?" _

"_Y-yes sweetheart. It's just a dream." Oh. It was only a dream then. It was just a dream….._

*Macavity POV*

"Oh Munkustrap why did you even come here?" I asked him, his body heaving with every breath. I must have hurt him _so _much. "Poor little Munkus, didn't even have a chance." My claws dug into the fur behind his ears, ripping him off the ground for him to be eye level with me. His eyes were blood shot from crying and exhaustion. Pathetic. His grey eyes looked so sad, so broken, just how I wanted it. I threw him down on the ground, making him sprawl out on his back. He stayed there staring up at me as I picked up a plank of wood, flipping the crude weapon over in my hand. A rudimentary bludgeon, but more than capable of what I expected. I smiled maliciously as I slammed down the side of the wood onto my brothers chest, the bones cracking like a symphony. He screamed out his arms trying to cover up his vulnerable self as he curled into himself. I hit him again, and again, and again. Each strike earning me a yell of agony. Oh how I loved this.

I hit him over the head, the wood snapping in two. I knew he was thick.

"Does it hurt? Does it hurt to know that no matter how hard you try, you will never get back what you love most? Maybe next time…. No. There will be no next time."

"Macavity?" I turned around staring at Griddlebone as she stared at Munkus.

"Griddle." I dropped the wood it clattered to the floor, the one noise in the awkward silence. Why was I acting like this? I'd done nothing wrong. But why do I feel as though I've done something to betray her, something without her knowing, and that she'd caught me. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard screaming." Her eyes never left Munkustraps crippled form. I rushed in front of her, attempting to block the view. I walked forward pushing her into the hall as I shut the door behind me. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I pulled her close as I guided her towards the room. She kept glancing behind us, and then to look at me, I'd smile back and her eyes would hit the floor. Then the pattern would repeat. "What were you doing in there?" She whispered, not looking up. Tightening my grip on her I touched my lips to her ear, purring:

"Let's just forget that dearest."

*Sillabub POV*

Oh my word. Bast has certainly chosen me to choose. I can be a killer, take down the Jellicles inside out for Macavity, and gain his trust again. I'd be okay again. OR I can accept my new life, and move on and eventually be okay in Heavyside. The agony of choice.

I know what they saw me as. As a young Queen who was ruthlessly hurt and tortured by a crime lord, a kitten lost on her own with no one to turn to. But in reality, I was the betrayer, the killer in the crowd. I moved silently behind them, paying attention to every step every word every glance. I was going to bring the Jellicles down.

*Oprana POV*

"Opra?" My eyes snapped open at the sound of my name. Damn reflexes. I looked straight up at Plato, his eyes hovering over me. Rolling onto my stomach my muscles stretched out, the pulling and pushing feeling amazing. "Did I wake you?"

"Nope."

"I woke you." I rolled my eyes, standing up and stretching out my back legs.

"What do you want Plato?"

"What I want… well. The thing is.. you see I was going to ask you if-" The words died on his lips, eyes calming like the sea after a storm when I took his face in my paws. I shushed him,

"Care to walk with me?" Stepping away from him, I held out my paw, which he took chivalrously as we walked out the door. His eye was still blackened and there were still cuts along his cheeks, but he smiled at me when he noticed me staring. I could feel a blush creep up and stretch across my cheek as I looked away nervously. Catching how his grin growing ten times as wide as he stood up tall I smiled to myself, knowing that I'd caused it. Plato leaned in, his lips brushing against my ear and making me twitch. Clearing my throat I broke the silence, "Wow, it's so beautiful out tonight."

"It's not that great," He muttered. Ugh. Here I was thinking how nice it was to be out with him, alone and at peace. Yet he has absolutely no respect for the beauty of nature. "Not with you here in comparison."

"Plato?"

"Yeah?"

"I can talk to you right? ... and you won't tell anyone." I stopped walking, turning to look at him face to face.

"What's wrong? Who do I need to kill?"

"No. No. It's not like that… listen. Bubby wasn't on that ship, she's hiding with the Jellicles… and I helped her." Plato stared down at me in disbelief, he took a step backwards saying nothing.

"What?"

"I- … helped Sillabub find refuge with the Jellicles."

*Munkustrap POV*

"Griddle." My eyes met hers, pity mixing with pain. I remembered her, she was trying to protect Demeter during the fight. She let me take her, she led us out the back door and told us to hurry away. I can't imagine what Macavity did to her. She had helped us. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard screaming." He pulled her away out into the hall as he shut the door. I let out a breath of air, my body shaking with exhaustion.

"_Munkustrap?" I heard a soft whisper that pulled my attention away from the battle between Jellicles and Hench-cats. I jogged over to a small tapestry, yanking it back. Demeter sat curled up, bloody and helpless next to Griddlebone. I pulled her away harshly from Griddlbone, tensing when I thought she'd try to take my Queen back. She stood up, taking my arm and leading me away. When I saw she was heading for a door, I whistled for the others to follow us. She shoved me out the door,_

"_Hurry! Go!"_

"_Griddle!" She turned away shutting the door behind her as we were cut off from the scene. The screaming started just as we began to walk away._

"_Munkus…." Demeter whispered, her head rolling drunkenly around her shoulders. "His kittens… my kittens."_

_No. Not his kittens. My kittens. Demeter was my mate, my love, my world. Not his, never his. I would never let anything that had to do with Demeters life associate with his. "Our kittens Demeter. Ours."_

*Tugger POV*

I walked through the junkyard, staring over at Mistoffelees as he stared into space. "Lalalala….. lalala…lala lalala….." He sang to himself, reminding me of Munkustraps depression after Demeters passing. Oh but it was so much worse after he'd lost Jemima. His little girl was all he had left. It broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget. And I watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get them off his mind. Until the night when I walked in on him and the jagged piece of metal pressed to his throat.

"_Munkus." I whispered, getting his attention. His grey eyes spilled over with tears as he dropped to his knees letting go of the knife. I kicked it away as I pulled him into a hug, me on my knees as well. He cried and cried into my shoulder, the heaving sobs moving me. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to get a better grip on what was there for him. "It's okay._

"_No…."_

*Griddle POV*

Macavity brought me to my room, letting me sit down as he rubbed my back soothingly. What had he been doing. His brother for Everlasting Cats sake. What was wrong with him?

_Nothing. He's perfect. _

Oh but he's not. Everyone has their flaws, and this is his : a sick, malicious, cruel, deviant, monster! And I know for a fact that Demeter thought that too. I tried to help Demeter best I could, I would get caught if I'd used medicine so I used the next best thing. _Liquor, whiskey. She tried her best to hide the whiskey on her breath when Macavity came to her in the night. She finally began to drink the pain away, a little at a time. But she could never get drunk enough to get it off her mind. Till' the night I walked in on her with a crude knife to her throat._

"_Demeter." I whispered, getting her attention. She clung to his collar as she dropped to the ground, the knife clattering against the floor. I ran over to her, kicking away the knife as I pulled her into a hug. "It's okay sweetheart."_

"_No…"_

_**[**_**Well….yup.. that's that. The tugger and griddle pov's were based off a song called whiskey lullaby. It wasn't the best thing ever…. But that's what I thought could fit.**

**And for those of you who didn't know about the bet… well it doesn't matter anymore I lost. But that's okay. I can just buy my own combat boots. **

**Now. If you liked it. There's something I can do to help you with that. See that little button that says REVIEW ? click it and tell me what you think. No flames please. ] **


	10. Boulavard of Broken Dreams

**[Okay you guys. I've gotten two reviews, one in person and one here on fanfiction, telling me to add more Munkustrapness in there. I will try... but no promises on how good it will be.**

**and will somebody tell me if they think Sillabub and Mistoffelees should get together? I think they should but I want you're opinions.**

**I own nothing. and the song is Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Green Day]**

*Oprana POV*

"What?"

"I- ... helped Sillabub find refuge with the Jellicles."

"You-.. Opra. That's against your dads orders."

"I know. But she was trying to help me. I think that's why he sent her away." I whispered. He irritatedly threw his claws through his head fur, tearing it out as his fist slammed into the wall.

"Do you have any idea what could happen if you got caught?" He yelled, shaking me to my core.

"Of course I do!" He didn't seem to phase though; And it hit me then. "You don't care!" I spat, his expression unchanging. I placed my paws on his chest, shoving him harshly away. My mitt wiped away angry tears as I ran in the opposite direction. He didn't care about me. The only thing he cared about was staying in daddy's employment. I don't know how I could have ever thought that he felt the same way I did. I would never say it out loud. But I really was falling for him.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  


I fell against the wall, sliding onto the ground as the tears flowed harder onto my soaked cheeks. I looked in the direction that I came from, hoping he hadn't followed. But why would he follow anyways? He doesn't care about me . If I was worthy of the Everlasting Cats sympathy, I would hear the angels singing a sorrowed lullaby.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

I was losing everything I thought I had. I lost Plato, I lost my Grandfathers love without even realizing until after my mistake, I'd lost any trust from any cat, my mum, my father's loyalty. There was nothing left for me. Did that mean that I'd given up, no. What it meant was that there was nothing worth it, but I'd still keep going.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Read between the lines  
What's f****d up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

I was alone. No one to care for me, or to hold me close and tell me it'd be okay. Where'd it begin? I can't fathom to know. It might have never existed, it was only a false dream of a little kitten.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

*Plato POV*

"You don't care!" She whispered, pushing me away as she ran down the street. I stared after her, the false hope that she'd come back bubbling up. But she didn't. She really thought I didn't care. I said that because she'd helped an enemy find refuge, he would kill her. I wasn't planning on living without her. She turned a corner, running out of my sight. Damn it. I pushed off the ground and ran after her. The chilling wind of October running over me pushing me to run faster.

"'Ello there poppin. What's a pretty lil' Queen like you out 'ere awll alone ven?" I stopped, backing up a few feet and staring down a dark alley. He had his hands around her wrists, pinning her tightly against the wall.

"Let me go!" She spat, struggling under his grip. He growled, the sound making my blood boil. He was crossing the line. I didn't even realize I'd moved until I felt his fur underneath my fist. He fell backwards, stumbling over a box. I was on top of him, slamming my paw into his face countlessly. His feet found their way to my stomach, kicking me off them and successfully knocking the air out of me. He scrambled away, nearly out of my reach before I caught his ankle and yanked him backwards. His back was to my chest, my hands around his neck and skull.

_**SNAP**_

His head snapped to the side with a satisfying crack , under the sound of Oprana's shrill scream. I stepped back, the body dropping silently.

"Plato! What have you done?" She whispered, her hands hiding most of her face. I frowned at her, not fully understanding the question. The dead Tom in front of me lay motionless, I'd killed him. I'd killed him.

Oh Everlasting Cat, what did I just do.

"I.. couldn't control it... it just happened." I looked back to her, a look of horror and fear as she shook her head and stepped back towards the street. "No Opra I-"

She was already gone though. What had I done? I was a monster. I was uncontrollable. I'm a monster through and through, a Tom she would never deserve to be with.

*Munkustrap POV*

I sat up, licking tenderly at the wounds along my arms. Pain sparked around every fiber of my being. My eyes were swollen, slitting my vision down to just a sliver. The gash along my stomach pulsed along with my heartbeat, the blood slowly seeping out through the few spots that hadn't healed. I took in shaky breath, my lungs feeling raw and empty as the oxygen touched them. My finger tips felt numb, so numb and cold and dead that it hurt. I tried to move them, the gesture sending needles shooting through them.

What were the chances of a miracle passing my way? What were the chances that Everlasting Cat would help me? Not very high. What was I thinking coming here? There was no way I'd even be able to convince her that I was her father. My daughter, I would have to leave her behind. I'd never be able to tell her that for all those years, even though I wasn't there to raise her properly, give her love and a true caring family, that she should come home with me. That she should give me a second chance. That thought though. Even though I'd given my everything, that nothing could ever be right. I could never be a good and true father, knowing the fact that I'd lost her out of my own weakness. My heart felt empty, like someone had ripped it away and now all there was was a gaping hole.

I'm dancing on the line, the line that divides my mind. Between the sanity of pain - sorrow - reality, and the lunacy of perfection - everything being alright - ideality. Which side would I fall to? Macavity was breaking me. Every hit pushing towards the edge of escape, to the edge of madness.

*Sillabub POV*

Miss. Jenny opened up the window before she left. Letting me stare out over the junkyard. There were so many happy cats and kittens. Their chatter and giggles carrying in with the chilly air. I snuggled myself closer to the blanket, wrapping my tail around the length of my body.

"Uh... hi." A small voice came from the door, getting my attention..

"Hello." I said, lifting my head to see him better. He wasn't a young Tom, but he wasn't old either, just around my age really. He certainly was cute, a shining ebony coat with a bib of white, a pure white face and the most shocking blue eyes. I stood up, walking silently over to him and putting out my paw. "Sillabub."

He took my paw, bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "Mistoffelees."


	11. The Memories are Fading

[**Sorry. well not sorry, but sorry. i'm going to start bolding the POV statements because i got told they were a bit hard to read. **

**i own nothing. if i did the world would be a few people/ jellicles short. **

**oh wait! I own the name oprana.] **

***Sillabub POV***

I blushed insanely , no Tom had ever done anything like that to me. He was so... so chivalrous and sweet. All in just one gesture. I slipped my hand from his grasp.

"I- uh... w-was there something you wanted?" I whispered, turning away with my head arched at an awkward angle as I placed my hands on the wooden table as I stared desperately at the containers.

"I was just looking for some rosemary." He said, a smirk laced so perfectly into his voice I could just see it in my mind's eye. "My sister is sick, and mum wanted some to make her an old family remedy ." He trailed off, looking over my shoulder. I turned my head the other direction, immediately grabbing the familiar herb. I held out the jar to him, smiling nervously.

"Oh. Wow. You know your stuff, you should really help Jenny out with that..." He took the rosemary from me, turning the container over between his hands. "I'll just leave now." He turned on his heel, walking to the door, he began to turn the handle -

"Will I see you later?" I spoke quickly, as though if I didn't, he'd leave without a thought. He didn't really look at me, just nodded his head, glancing once as he whispered,

"Certainly."

***Macavity POV***

Plato walked in, more bruised than before. His breathing was forcefully even and his eyes were staring rigidly at the floor. I tilted my head trying to get a better view of him. Standing from my throne, I took his face in my paws making him look at me.

"What happened my boy?"

"I murdered the Tom who was hurting Orpana sir."

"Why is that bad? You should be proud. I am." I smiled, smoothing out the fur on his shoulders.

"She ran from me." He sighed, his features struggling not to show the true hurt that was hiding deep inside of his soul. "She was scared of me."

"You and I aren't so different," I said, turning and taking my throne again. "We're really truly a lot alike"

"Sir?" He asked, his head tilting to the side naively.

"Oh you could imagine how much I'd loved Demeter, I'd been... 'to malicious, cruel, uncaring' in her mind. I wasn't of course, but really I'd done it all for her; you have to fight for the things you love, and take them no matter how much you need to fight-" I stopped, my eyes flicking up to the young Tom. "I am correct that you love my daughter, am I not."

"Yes sir."

Really? How very interesting. To think that this foolish Tom could ever think he was worthy of my daughter. But his devotion to both me and my daughter would be the ideal excuse to finally finish out my mind games on him. Perfect.

***Plato POV***

I wanted to bite out, _I'm nothing like you, _but I held my tongue. I wasn't near the level of cruelness that he lay at. I wasn't ever going to be. I may be a monster, but I could certainly control it better than he could.

"Sir?" I asked.

"Oh you could imagine how much I'd loved Demeter, I'd been... 'to malicious, cruel, uncaring' in her mind. I wasn't of course, but really I'd done it all for her; you have to fight for the things you love, and take them no matter how much you need to fight-" He stopped, eyes flicking up to me questioningly. I swallowed hard, the saliva running down my throat like a rock; his glare was cold, merciless. I was nothing like him. "I am correct that you love my daughter, am I not."

"Yes sir." Of course I was in love with Oprana. Only a blind fool could not realize that. Not a thousand swords could pierce it, not a thousand Toms could fight it. His lips turned into a thin line, nodding his head as he took in the thought, his lips turned into a sudden smile. "I-I should be getting back to the Junkyard sir, they'll be looking for me by now." I tripped over my words, nervous about whatever was going on in that deviant mind. He nodded, turning his head away. I hurried out the door, rushing down the alley ways across to the edge of London city, the Junkyard gates wide open and waiting. I stumbled inside, the eyes instantly coming up to meet me. Smiling as best I could to the others.

"Hi Plato." I jumped, my heart skipping a beat as I stared down at the pure white Queen. "What's got you so jumpy today?"

"Nothing baby," I whispered as I draped my arm carelessly over her shoulder. The perfect couple, or at least it was according to everyone else. A pure white Queen, so innocent and protected from the worlds unmerciful ways, beautiful, content. A athletic, tall, polite Tom, completely aware of how much he'd have to protect his Queen and willing to do so. The perfect image. For them, it was the worst image for me. I wanted Orpana in my arms, tight in my embrace.

I walked carelessly across the junkyard, nearly bumping into Pouncival on the way to my den.

"Jerk." He muttered under his breath, still walking past me. I stopped, turning around and yanking him back by the shoulder.

"What's your problem?" I yelled, getting no response. I went to turn but decided against it as I came nose to nose with him "But. do me a favor and call me a jerk one more time."

"You're a jerk!" He spat.

"I know. " I said smugly taking Victoria as we walked back to my den, the stares following us all the way in.

***Oprana POV***

I stopped dead in my tracks, leaning over the edge of the Tower Bridge. My breath caught in my throat as I stared down at the water below, my one hand grabbing tightly to the beam as I bowed over the frame. The tunneled wind blew my fur in every direction, the chilling air helping my mind calm. I couldn't think straight, I c-couldn't focus. Daddy always told me to just... just to breathe. That's all I needed to do.

In... Out... In... Out.

"Oprana?" My hand slipped off the beam, screams bouncing off the metal as I lost my balance and tumbled towards the river. Something caught my wrist sharply, sustaining me above the distant water. I flicked my head back, staring up at my rescuer.

"Growltiger."

***Tugger POV***

"It's been two days. Munk's never been gone this long." I paced my den, Bomba's eyes following me with each step. "What if something happened?"

"Tugger, this is Munkustrap we're talking about here. I don't think anything could have happened to him," She paused, taking in a deep breath. Standing behind me her paws began to kneed my shoulders. "But if he's not back by dawn, we'll start up a search party. It's too late to get everyone in a flurry now."

"I guess you're right."

"Come to bed..."

"Anything you say sweetheart."

***Munkustrap POV***

The headaches and the nausea will pass, I can endure. My memories are waning, the consciousness fading in and out. I could live with that. I could live with the pulsing sensation that drove itself through my being every time my heart beats. How my lungs burned and ached with every touch of oxygen they received. Oh yes, I could manage that quite easily.

What was making my heart pound in my ears right now was the thought of how Macavity had completely erased any memory at all of me from my daughters own mind. Even as a child he loved to mess with people's mentality. But my daughter, making her forget me? How can someone be so cruel. He's managed to erase me. She may have wanted to remember, but who could ever tell? He's managed to take me away. But he's tortured her core, left a scar that no treatment could ever heal. He's taken me from her memory, but I'm still there in her soul.

The light shone in, one tiny sliver of dull moonlight. The thinnest ray of light, like the thread of the spider.

"What do you want?" I croaked, turning my head away as the door opened up fully. The light was searingly bright, creating blotches of black in my vision. Tight arms wrapped around me, holding me close.

"What do I want?" He hissed, a snapping around my neck putting force onto my airways. My collar gone, my throat exposed to the air. He stood up, letting me drop awkwardly to the ground. He spun the leather of my bloody collar around on his finger. "What I want, is for little brother to come and play.


	12. Growltiger

***Oprana POV***

"Growltiger." I whispered as he put out his other paw for me to grab. I tried to reach up and take his paw, but it slipped, again and again, I couldn't seem to get a grip. "I - I can't!" I whimpered.

"Oprana. Just take my hand." He said softly, reaching closer to me. The wind picked up enough to blow me to the side and rock me back and forth. I saw something black fly past my eyes as the fabric gently brushed against my cheek. It made sense when I looked back up at him and the eye patch was gone. Shock hit me like a brick. His originally covered eye was open - wide wide open . I could see it with perfect clarity; a dull sapphire with a hideous film over it. His eyes grew wide, turning his head away as he tightened his grip on my paw. "Reach!"

I threw my arm up, awkwardly taking a hold of his mitt. He yanked me up sharply, my body landing beside him as we both breathed heavily. I stumbled as I crawled over to a discarded shirt, tearing a long shred of it off loudly. I backed towards him, not daring to look behind me, holding out my arm towards him as I offered the cloth. "Here."

I felt the material slip from between my fingers as I stared down the other end of the bridge. "You know you're a real klutz Orpana." He muttered, the near silent sound of fabric being tied sounding behind me. I slowly dragged myself to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Yeah." I whispered, leaning against the tall metal post. My breath evening out as the cold iron pressed softly against my cheek. Standing up erect I narrowed my eyes to get a better view at the young human couple, wrapped together as they sat on the sidewalk. The male suddenly stood up, grabbing the girl and throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed loudly, the sound just barely reaching my end of the almost vacant bridge.

***Plato POV***

"Vic.. are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Oh, I was sick for most of the day."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Actually yeah, that'd be great Plato. " I stood up, offering her my hand. She ignored it as she wrapped her arm around my waist and rested her head on my chest as I walked her to her den. Almost no one was out, it was after all near midnight. Just the three mystics and Alonzo out on patrol. I stopped outside the door, pressing my lips to her forehead before she went inside, sparing me a glance before shutting the wooden door.

"Plato, where were you?" I turned around staring down at Alonzo. How tall had I gotten?

"I was at my owners house for a few days. " I muttered, walking past him. He fell into step with me, strides matching one for one.

"Did you see Munkustrap?"

"No, why?"

"He's been gone. If you see him, tell me okay?"

"Yeah sure." I muttered turning into my own den, staring down at a small scrap of cloth. I took it in my paws, pressing it to my nose. It had his scent all over it, Macavity's and his. I knew what he'd want me to do, but I shouldn't. How could I, that Tom was like a second father to me. Or at least he was here in the junkyard. I would though, I'd do anything Macavity told me too.

***Bomba POV***

I wasn't having the best time with Tugger. I didn't want him worrying about his brother - not that I didn't care - but I don't think anything bad could've possibly happened to Munkustrap.

I did eventually get him to fall asleep, his arms wrapping around me protectively. I loved him. I loved the way he'd hold me when I needed him, or even when I didn't. The way he'd drop everything in the world just to run and say high to me in the morning. I did love him, dearly and truly.

_My red fur glinted in the soft moonlight. The moons yellow glow reflecting in my hazel eyes. My name is Bombalurina. Sister of Demeter and daughter to the unknown. Our past was dark and twisted, having had myself and my sister belong to Macavity. You have heard of him haven't you? The Hidden Paw, Napoleon of Crime, the Mystery cat. Even though he was seemingly kind to us to the untrained eye, only we know what happens when the lights go out. But that was all over now. My sister and I had escaped and were taken in by the Jellicles. Demeter was happy being mated to Munkustrap and-_

_Mated._

_The word echoed in my mind, haunting me. Demeter was so blissful with the black and silver Munkustrap, and I was and am happy for her. However, I trailed after someone who could never love me. Who never would love me. He was tall and thin, black and leopard spotted, you would know him if you saw him. _

_"Aunt Bombi?" A sickly sweet voice came from behind me, its unmistakable high pitch and innocence. _

_"Hello Jemima." I answered as I watched her crawl onto the top of the garbage pile. _

_"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes wide and full of unneeded concern._

_"Nothing is wrong." I snapped, crossing my arms. Jemmy nodded her head in mock agreement. And I broke down and told her "You're mother, is happy. And she's got a mate and a daughter -and I __am__ happy for her- it's just that-"_

_"MACAVITY!" A familiar female voice shrieked. Forgetting the conversation, we rushed to the clearing where we'd heard Jemimas mother. Skimbleshanks rushed in and took Jemima away, to a safe place where this monster wouldn't hurt her. But there he was, the beast in my nightmares, the demon in my past, the evil that lurks in every shadow. Macavity._

_Demeter glanced helplessly at her mate, who stood frozen in shock across the clearing, as Macavity stalked towards her. I jumped in between them, intervening. _

_"Don't. You. Dare. Touch her." I hissed. He smirked, taking hold of my wrist and spinning me into his grasp. I struggled to be out of his grasp._

_"You think you're free," He whispered in my ear. His cold and heartless voice sent shocks down my spine, and I stopped moving. His lips brushed against my lobe as he spoke "But you. are. mine. " _

_I glanced at my sister, silently ordering her to run away. And she did, she ran straight into her mates hold as he nuzzled her into protection. _

_"Come on brother. Leave the girl out of this." A husky voice ordered gently. Macavity turned us both to stare at the youngest brother. Rum Tum Tugger._

_"Now why would I do that?" My captor taunted, tightening his grip. He teased Tugger further, egging him on. By pressing his lips to my temple and trailing his rough mouth down my jaw line. _

_"It's disgraceful." Tugger noted, crossing his arms. I could imagine the frown that played on the Hidden Paws lips as he pushed me away. I almost fell, but Tugger caught me. He brought me into a close hug, stroking my back and murmuring words of comfort into my head fur. I couldn't see much past his mane, but I could hear. I heard the audible hit of the Mystery Cats claws against what was probably Munkustrap's face. The scream of little sister. The hisses of other Jellicles who began to fight off hench-cats. Rum Tum dragged me away gently, giving me a push into his own den. _

_"Stay here." It wasn't a request . I nervously glanced around the oven, nodding my head. He left me alone, hesitance written across his handsome features. "I'm not letting him get away with this." He muttered under his breath as he shut the entrance. _

_I didn't know how much time had passed when Tugger came back in. He staggered towards me, one paw crossing over his stomach, scratches and cuts covering his body, and a small trial of blood trailing down from the corner of his mouth. His knees gave out and he slowly made his way to the ground, but I caught him, slinging his arm over my shoulder and lifting him up. _

_"We need to get you to Jenny." I chided, dragging him to the bed._

_"No, she's got enough cats on her paws right now." He pulled himself away from me feebly. Dragging himself to collapse onto the cushion. I sat down next to him, running my claws gently through his mane as his heavy breathing evened out._

_"Tugger, What happened?" I demanded. He turned over, facing away from me. "Why did you stand up for me? Why did you go back out there?... You've never even stood up for your own brother. You don't even like me. Why not just let him whisk me away, and- "_

_Wrong thing to say._

_He turned over, looking me dead in the eye. He grabbed the back of my head and stood up, forcing our faces close together._

_"Bombalurina, I will never, let my brother take you away from me. Do you understand?" _

_"No I don't."_

_I don't exactly know what happened next. His lips crashed onto mine, and I melted perfectly into him. He pulled back staring deeply at me, "I love you." his mouth captured mine again. _

***Tugger POV***

I sat up, looking over my shoulder at Bomba as she slept peacefully. She smiled, curling closer to me in her sleep. I smirked, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Oi! Tugga'!" That cockney accent always did seem to get on my nerves. My eyes sought the open window, the great and mighty Rumpelteazer peaking her head in. "Come ere!" I'd never seen her eyes like that before, so urgent, pitied, pleading.

"What is it now Teazer?"

"Please don't be angry with me Tugga', Oi'm only the messanga'."

"What do you mean?" She crawled through the window, standing much shorter than I. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she struggled to find words. She played with something in her paws as she nervously handed it to me.

"Oi'm so sorry." She whispered. I could feel the paleness of my face and my eyes grow as big as saucers. There was no need to have a search party, I'd found my brother. I growled, twisting my claws into Teazers fur as I yanked her off the ground.

"You wouldn't keel the messanga!" She yelled trying to wriggle out of my grasp.

"Oh believe me I would!" Seething I pulled her closer to me. "Where'd did this come from."

"I-I..."

"Tell me!" I shouted, the tears in her eyes spilling over and wetting her cheeks. I slammed her against the wall, her head turning away as I shut my eyes in rage. My body shook as my breathing became sobs, my weakness showing as I collapsed against her. "Please... Teazer."

"Macavity, 'e sen' me. "

***Munkustrap POV***

"By now little brother would've gotten your collar," He said leaning against the wall opposite to me. "I do wonder how long it will take for him to get here."

"You bastard! How could you?" I spat, "Dragging Tugger into this."

"I've done no such thing, I'm merely seeing if he cares enough to come and save his big brother."

"You're a bastard Macavity!" I rocked back and forth as I leaned against the stone wall.

"Oh you do say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is." His tone was perfectly even, a quiet and threatening voice. He came nose to nose with me, eyes glowing like a demons. "Don't look so surprised, I'm really the only company you've got now."

The door shuttered open, Griddlebone peeking her head in nervously. "He's here." She whispered, her eyes cast down. My brother smugly walked out the room, leaving me to stare at the white Persian. "I brought you some food." She picked up a rat that was lying behind her and set it down gently in front of me. I stared up at her as I moved inch by inch towards the rat before snapping it up and nearly swallowing it whole. "He's going to want to see you in the throne room, he's going to want you to watch."

I struggled to nod and even more to stand up. She offered her paw as I passed, but I shook my head and limped towards the main room.

"Where is he!" I could hear Tugger screaming, followed by a muffled strike. I flinched, nearly turning back to my cell, but kept moving forward. His eyes met mine as I turned the corner, his arms enveloping me in the tightest hug he could manage. He buried his face in my neck as I hugged him tighter. "Munkustrap. I'm going to get you out of here." He promised as he pulled back and stared at me with his hurting brown eyes.

"He can leave, if you'll take his place Tugger."

"No!" I yelled, standing up to my full height painfully.

"Just kneel down to me Tugger, and he goes free." He promised, ignoring my presence.

"No! I'd die before I knelt before you! I'll kill myself!" Tugger yelled, his voice bouncing off the wall. Mac raised an eyebrow, his smile gracefully up playing his white teeth.

"What? And leave Bombalurina to entertain me all by herself?" He whispered his face merely centimeters from my brothers. A muffled scream echoed behind me. I turned, the scarlet queen mouth and hands bound as she struggled to get out of the hench-cats grip. The silver tears ran down her cheeks as she tried to lean closer and closer to Tugger.

"Bomba!"

"Oh dear!" Macavity exclaimed getting my attention. His expression was maliciously pitying as he stared at his two brothers. "We are in trouble."

"A-alright. I'll do anything you say Macavity. Just don't hurt her."

"I don't know if I'm too eager to keep that deal anymore..." He murmured loud enough for us to hear as he walked up to Bomba, his claw trailing down her jaw.

"Don't touch her!" Tugger spat leaping towards our brother. I wrapped my arms around his torso, holding him back. "Don't you dare touch her!"


	13. I Put a Spell on You

**[ Must... bring... self to... type! I'm sooooo drained, we just had a typhoon here the other day... and then it was just a long and draining weekend. YAY it's the end of halloween :) trick or treating was super fun. **

**i own nothing but the name Oprana.**

**song: (hocus pocus) i put a spell on you.**

**please send in some suggestions!]**

**Happy super late Halloween!**

***Misto POV***

"Jenny!" I scolded, leaning against the wall. She threw her hands onto her hips as she glared at me. "Just because Munk and Tugger are missing, doesn't mean we need to take the kits fun away. I'll keep them busy, you can help out the search party."

She gave in easier than I'd thought, her eyes suddenly softening as she nodded and ran off to probably find Alonzo. I threw aside the cloth that seperated the two rooms, staring down at the kittens.

"Misto!" Etcetera grabbed onto my leg squealing, is this how Tugger felt? I tore her from my person, making her disappear in a puff of sparkles, and appear behind her litter mates.

_I put a spell on you_

I hissed, my face close to Electra's as she nearly fell back from the small space of distance.

_And now you're mine  
You can't stop the things I do  
I ain't lyin'  
_

A shook my head, pirouetting over most of them and landing in front of Etcetera, who screamed in delight as I did my best to pull a Tugger smile.

_I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine!  
_

As much fun as I was having with this, I couldn't stop thinking about Jemima. How she'd love to be here, probably helping me keep them under control.

_I put a spell on you  
And now you're gone  
My whammy fell on you  
And it was strong  
_

The blue dust seemed to never leave my person as I spun farther and farther away from the group.

_Your wretched little lives  
Have all been cursed  
'Cause of all the magicians working  
I'm the worst  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine_

The kittens squealed and laughed as I performed tricks and danced. I only hoped that nothing would interrupt the fun.

***Munkustrap POV***

"Don't you dare touch her!" Tugger yelled, still wriggling in my grip. "Please!" He screamed, collapsing to the ground. I could feel the sobs as he heaved against me, the tears unseeingly rolling down his cheeks. "Please." He whispered, barely under a sob.

"Would you be willing to trade places?"

I wasn't going to let my brother get hurt. "NO!"

***Plato POV***

I hadn't even seen Sillabub yet. In fact, no one had even mentioned our newest Jellicle. Maybe I should ask Jennyanydots. That little gossip knows everything that goes on in this place. I stood from my bed, pushing open the door to the clearing. The yellow and red leaves skittered across the ground, the group of kittens being gradually entertained by Mistoffelees. They squealed and laughed, oblivious to the long worried stare that Misto and I had shared. Leaning against the door I swung it open, staggering into the room.

"Jenny?" I called, glancing at the assorted jars filled with who-knows-what. "Jenny?"

"Who's there?" I knew that voice, and it most certainly didn't belong to Jenny. "Plato!" I tipped forward as she lurched onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck. Ripping her from my person she was sent to the ground, sprawling out on the floor.

"You! You caused all this!" Her eyes grew wide in fear as I screamed at her. "Because of you a Tom is dead and Oprana is lost!" Her eyes grew wide, but the emotion that was there wasn't worry for her friend - it was fear. Fear of me. Oh Everlasting Cat, Macavity was right. I stormed out of the den ignoring the screams of protest as I ran away from the Junkyard. My feet pushed off against the tar each stride matching my racing heartbeat. My breath came in deep and full, the oxygen sending itself to my waiting muscles as I sped up. The autumn leaves came up and flicked across my fur as they floated along the wind. I burst into the throne room, staring at a most unexpected scene.

***Oprana POV***

"Growltiger I-" Turning around I went to face him, but he was gone. A simple shadow that had flown away on the breeze. Sighing I turned to walk home, passing the many shops that came along the way. Oh I did love these humans stores, a long string of pearls here or the most wonderful smell of chocolates and bread. There was a sweets shop down my left that would sometimes give me, what was it called, a sepperpint was it? Whatever it was, it was delicious ; minty and sweet and sometimes it would turn my tongue the funniest shade of red. When I wasn't in the mood for such a strong sweet, a very nice human lady would give me the fish from her restaurant. The humans really weren't as bad as cats made them out to be.

Stopping by a window I stared at my reflection. I really was an ugly thing, no real beauty or talent. My calico fur was red and bland, a few stripes of the most horrid yellow here or there. My eyes were really very large and stuck out against my round face. My lips didn't curve very much at all at the edges, or at least not enough to show a smile or a frown. There was no expression etched across my features. How odd, to have no emotion showing when I was as anxious as a kitten. A had a long scar running along the line above my eye, the nasty white color standing out as it curved finely along the bone. But did it matter? It wasn't like anyone could possibly feel affection for me.

I trotted off towards the warehouse again, pushing open the back door. "Griddle? Griddle are you here?"

"NO!" A voice echoed along every single corridor of this building, getting my immediate attention. I ran to the throne room, bumping past hench-cats along the way.

"Did you just say no to me?" I turned the corner, my father barely sparing me a glance. "I would hate to have to _reeducate_ you in front of your daughter, perhaps she'd like to join in too-"

"Daughter?"


	14. Daughter

***Macavity POV***

"Did you just say no to me?" Hell no. I wasn't about to take such rebellion from my brother. My ear twitched as I glanced up at Oprana. "I would hate to have to _reeducate_ you in front of your daughter, perhaps she'd like to join in too-" The words slipped from my mouth before I'd known what I was saying.

"Daughter?" My eyes grew wide as my head snapped up to stare at her in disbelief. I had no idea what I'd been saying, how could I be so stupid. "Who's daughter?"

"Mine!" Munkustrap yelped, earning a backhand from me. He tipped over just a bit, being caught by Tugger. I glanced over my shoulder, looking in the direction of Plato and Bombalurina. They both stared at me in astonishment; Bomba because she had no idea, and Plato because I'd slipped up and said it. "You're my daughter! You're name is Jemima! He took you away from me! I'm your father!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't you dare listen to him! If he was really your father he would have come looking for you years ago."

"I tried Jemima I tried, but I had no idea of telling if you were alive or not or where you were!"

I let out a deep breath, hoping to Everlasting Cat she didn't believe him. Her eyes were soft and understanding, completely directed at my brother. Anger raged inside my being as I let out a strangled growl, running past and grabbing her head fur in my claws. I held her throat tightly, aiming her gaze directly at Munkustrap. "Look at him!" Yelling I shook her head, which snapped around loosely. "Look! He's not your father. I am!" I threw her body around, facing her to me again.

"The dreams." She whispered, staring at me wide eyed. "You lied to me, you still are. I'm not your daughter at all."

"I would not say such things if-"

"Uncle." She spat, shock paralyzing my body.

"I would not say such things if I were you!" I snarled, grabbing her by the scruff and tearing her from the room.

***Oprana/Jemima POV***

I wish I hadn't realized that I wasn't related to Macavity at all. I wish I had just pretended that I was his daughter.

"Uncle." I spat, not wanting to believe that he'd lied to me my whole life.

"I would not say such things if I were you!" He screamed, grabbing my scruff and dragging me away. The door shut behind us as two hench-cats fell into step as they followed. No. No. No. I began to scream for help, scream for mercy, for pity, that I was sorry. But he didn't listen. The door to the cell slammed shut, the room full of blinding light. Macavity threw me to the ground, standing above me and staring down.

"You're not my daughter? Fine. Time to let you feel what the others felt everytime they betrayed me."

"Betrayed you?" I laughed, sitting up. "I think it's you whose betrayed me."

He smiled smuggly, "Have as much fun as you like boys."

***Plato POV***

"I would not say such things if I were you!" He roared, dragging her from the area. My heart skipped a few beats as she screamed and kicked, the sounds dying down at Griddlebone shut the door behind them.

"Orders sir?" She whispered, not looking at me. She could hear the screams - still - of the closest thing she had to a family.

"Plato?" Munkustrap whispered, staring in confusion.

"Traitor." Tugger spit, as my hench-cat composition replaced any Jellicle ties.

"Take them away, the cells." The cats dragged them away, and they didn't fight one bit. As soon as Tugger had his arms around Bombalurina he took away the binds, hugging her tightly as she cried into his shoulder. They walked away from the room silently as I felt Griddlebones hand place on my shoulder. My eyes were staring at the floor slanting from her, not daring to look at a piece of that white fur or lovely eyes. I shut my eyes in hurt and frustration as I left the room, not bothering to shut the door. My tail dragged on the ground behind me as the screams became louder and clearer. I stood just outside the cell. I could hear more than two bodies in there as the cats attacked her ruthlessly. I could hear the groans of the hench-cats as they forced themselves on her.

The tears began to run down my cheeks as I realized that I'd done nothing and would do nothing to stop it. I fell to my knees, my ears twitching in the direction of the strangled sounds. I would've done anything for her, I thought I would have at least. And yet here I sat, hands and knees as she was being tortured and beaten in there. And even with these thoughts running through my mind, telling me to stop the madness. I did nothing.

Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it  
Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?  
Have you ever looked fear in the face  
And said I just don't care?

It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning, the breath before the phrase  
Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?  
Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone  
Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?  
Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion  
The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run  
The breath before the kiss and the fear before the flames  
Have you ever felt this way?

There you are, sitting in the garden  
Clutching my coffee, calling me sugar  
You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight  
Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself  
Will it ever get better than tonight?

[**YAY! Angst! Anyways, I have good news. News number one: I'm now a girl scout. News number two: I'm going to try out for a play next month. News number three: I'm about to have a five day weekend and I'll be trying to update everyday. News number four: I had something to say and…. I can't remember. I'll tell you next time.**

**RIGHT! I remember it's going to be rated 'm' now and there will be cussing and non-graphic rape.**


	15. Too Late to Apologize

***Oprana POV***

Tishon and Harley stepped away from me, the blood pooling around my legs. I shuddered as I curled up into a ball on the cold stone floor. The light seemed to clarify everything, the pain, the blood - every strike, every move. I could see everything with perfected clarity. The door creaked open, the cat pausing in the doorway before slinking up beside me. My eyes flicked up for the slightest of seconds, meeting with sympathetic and familiar feelings swimming in an ocean of hazel. I skittered away back up against the wall, pushing myself awkwardly against it as I tried to get as much possible space between me and him.

"You knew!" I yelled, hiding my face once again against the wall.

"Yes, I did." He whispered coming closer. He didn't tell me, so many innocent cats, dead because of me. So many lives ruined and destroyed because of me. I would've never done it, had I not been his daughter.

"You didn't tell me?" I muttered softly, looking back up to him. He stood tall now, leering down at me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late to apologize." If I took another chance, it meant to take another fall. Would he catch me if I fall, crash and burn and lose it all. He would run away. I'm hearing what he says, but I won't believe. He says that he's sorry, did he stop it? Here I was holding on, and all he did was let go. But I needed him, like a heart needs a beat. He said sorry like an angel fallen from Heavyside. "But it's not that Plato. Oh no, I could forgive you from hiding the truth from me. You didn't dare to stop it did you?" I spat, standing to my full height and staring him dead in the eye. He was at lost for words. I choked out a laugh, painfully limping around him. "And for a second, I thought that maybe for once I'd meant something to someone."

My heart panged at what I'd said. The reason unknown to me, I should have had no problem in simply letting him go. I should have had no trouble telling him to go to hell.

His eyes grew dark and stone cold for a moment, before lighting up again and staring at me with hurt and pain. "You do, to me. I love you." My heart soared and I felt like I was flying. The pounding pain that had been pulsing through my body dulled as my breathing came in deep and fast. I looked him up and down, the honest presence that surrounded him.

"Make me stay Plato!" I cried, pressing my fists against his chest. Damn this lying ass, I loved him more than the air I breathed. I couldn't help myself from telling him to keep me here. I needed him. "Say something sweet and untrue and make me stay!"

"Why?"

***Sillabub POV***

I watched as Misto took care of the kittens, pressing Plato from my memory. I leaned against the door frame, smiling as Misto threw a small Queen into the air. Electra I think her name had been, she was quite cute happy but shy and timid. It was true neither I nor Misto were much older than them, but everyone else was so worried about that Munkustrap fellow and Tugger and Bombalurina had gone missing too. Misto was so focused on making sure the kittens stayed content and safe, he took everything upon himself.

He was an awfully chivalrous Tom; oh and the way his eyes seemed to light up and sparkle whenever he danced, like his whole world was nothing but joy and happiness. It was a lie to himself, but I couldn't help but see it too as he assembled. His foot sliding along the ground before sweeping into the air. As he lifted up his foot he pushed off the ground, landing and spinning perfectly.

Misto ended up spinning towards me, offering his hand as he said, "Care to dance with me?"

"The honor would be mine." I took his hand, making short choppy steps as he led me out to the center in front of all the kittens. I nodded as the silent music started, I was lifted to my toes as Misto spun me by my waist. He took one of my ankles lifting it high as he took my wrist and spun me slowly. The world was at peace, I knew why he'd had that look in his eyes. This is how it felt, perfect serenity.

"Pollicles!"

***Munkustrap POV***

They shoved us one by one into the small cell, Tugger's arms still wrapped around Bomba. They both dropped to their knees, simply sitting in silence.

"A-are you okay?" I whispered walking towards Bomba. She nodded, wiping away the fallen tears.

"Thank you."

"For what? I've caused all of this."

"No you haven't Munk, 'sides. We're in this together." He placed his paw on my shoulder, smiling easy as though everything was going to be okay.

***Macavity POV***

She was stubborn, just like her mother. Demeter was one of the most persistent and unmovable people I would ever. She was the first to say, that we were not all right. She was my first love, the first to go. She would leave me for dead, leave me for my brother. She didn't even say a word, she just walked away.

_Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years  
I still can't believe you're gone_

So, I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me  
With the story of our life

I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Now, things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

So, I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes  
I'll forget about our life

I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known  
It could be so much better

I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

And now, it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

And now, you're gone forever  
And now, you're gone forever  


She didn't say a word, she just walked away. I felt it every day, it brought me down. She'd said that I was too blame, as if I'd done something wrong. I think this over and over. I'd fell for her over and over, as hard as I'd tried not to. Everyday seemed to say the same, her memory held me down. Not anymore though - I had my revenge now, I'd had Jemima and I intended to keep her one way or another. No matter how drastic the measures. Munk and Demeter would feel the pain I went through, they would go through it over and over. Heavysides angel would cry.

**[YAY! more angst. song is gone forever by three days grace! love them! review please and thank you!] **


	16. Make Me Stay

**[ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION! important note! if you are living anywhere besides the united states (i don't live there, but i'm just holding it there as the host) please review and tell me where you live.**

**i live in Okinawa, and I love talking to people from other countries - some of which i like to get updates because i've been to almost every country in europe... so yup! **

**i only own the name Oprana.] **

***Oprana POV***

"Why?"

"Why what? Make me stay, I could leave here. I could leave and never come back, never think of you again. But I lo-…. you have to make me stay, I don't want to leave!"

"Why should I? You seem perfectly eager to be on your own, off on the streets."

I wouldn't be on my own, I would be with the Jellicles. I would be with my real father, and my real mother, and I would be with Sillabub. They would care for me, they would love me. I would have a family and be loved. "Maybe I will." I spat. His eyes grew dark and cold, he grabbed me by my waist, throwing me roughly over his shoulder. It hurt like Hell, my body had already been aching with the dull pain of standing still. He'd moved me though, making me hurt in places I didn't even know could hurt. I limped faintly as the blood rushed to my head, blurring even the vision of his brown and white fur. The numb sensation pounded in my mind as I groaned, falling into the lifelessness of the dark.

***Sillabub POV* **

Pollicles rushed through the yard towards it's only occupants: Us and the kittens.

"Run!" I screamed, rushing the kittens towards one of the dens, Misto ran the opposite direction. That coward, that pathetic little coward. I turned back to the Pollicles behind me, pushing Tumblebrutus through the small entry. They seemed to turn on a dime, running off in the direction of the small conjurer. I stood corrected, he'd been trying to distract them. He disappeared a junk pile, the dogs following after him. I could just see where the junk pile ended, they would probably come out there, I could help. Running as fast as I could to get there, I nearly bumped into Mistoffelees as he came.

"Sorry." I murmered staring up into his frightened blue eyes.

"Don't apologize. Run!" I shook myself out of the trance as he took my hand and half dragged me towards an old fire escape that the humans used. He pulled me up the shoot, both of us glancing down a few times as the dogs struggled to follow us. They were gaining on us though coming closer and closer. The fear that I had pumped adrenaline through my veins, my heart was speeding at a million a minute as we stumbled onto the roof top. We slowly stepped back as the Pollicles came closer, leisurely as if they wanted us to be afraid, wanted us to die of a heart attack before they could have the fun of killing us themselves. My ankle hit the ledge of the roof as I stared down at the distant ground.

"Any ideas?" I whimpered.

"Working on it." He answered, glancing between the advancing dogs and the sidewalk below. He scooped me up, holding me legs and back as my arms snaked around his neck for dear life. "Do you trust me?"

"Theoretically."

"Hold on then." He jumped off the ledge; Gravity pulling us down, down towards the hard ground. I could imagine what the humans would think 'Aww what a pity.' But I would die. I was going to die, and I never even visited Opra. I'd broken my promise to her, what kind of friend was I? I slid from Misto's grasp, rolling onto the ground. I expected my brain explode, my head to cave in, my heart to burst – but instead I stared down at the familiar dirt of Jennyanydots den. It was as if a jolt of electricity surged through me as I jumped up in shock. Misto couldn't breathe – he was laughing so hard. I bopped him upside the head, swiping at his ears for good measure.

"Why didn't you trust me?"

"I'll never forgive you for this." I huffed, crossing my arms and turning away as I pouted.

"Even if I say please?" He wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his nose into my neck.

"No." I grumbled, crossing my arms tighter. His lengthy ones molded over mine perfectly as he held me tighter.

"Even if I say sorry."

"No."

"Even for a kiss?" He whispered, sending shivers down my spine.

"Maybe."

*Bomba POV*

"Tugger? Where are you?" Macavity sang as the door creaked open. Up until now Tugger and I hadn't been touched, I didn't want to know exactly what was planned for my him. Tugger stood willingly, but I wasn't going to let him go. I wasn't going to let him be hurt by that monster. I grabbed onto his legs, holding on for dear life.

"No n-no no!" I cried tightening my grip. Munkustrap wrapped his arms around my waist, trying to yank me away from the Maine Coon. I yelled more as I kicked to hold on. Tugger pried himself from my grip, stumbling into the hall just as the door shut. My body fell limp in my brother-in-laws arms as the tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Bomba it's okay it's going to be alright."

I didn't believe him, Tugger was my everything, even the slightest bit of harm to him caused me the greatest pain. I could tell you his favorite colors green, he was born on the thirteenth. He remembered everyone had said he'd never make it, but he did it anyways. His mothers beautiful he and he has her eyes. He'll tell a joke and I'll fake a smile no matter how many times he's told it to me before. He sees everything in black and white, has never let anyone see him cry but me. I love him, I'll never lie.

*Oprana/Jemima POV*

_He's going to hurt me, he's going to hurt me, he's going to hurt me. _The echoing words repeated themselves so many times in my head as I blinked my way into consciousness. My head rolled around uselessly as I tried to get clear sight again, Plato was standing on the other side of the room as he glared furiously at the wall. I don't understand what had happened. He said he'd loved me – but not enough to try to make me stay, even when I asked him too? And the way his expression, his mood, kept changing on and off, he'd become so temperamental with almost everything. Except for Macavity of course, followed him around like a lost Pollicle.

"Pl-.." The word died on my lips as I realized it was probably better not to get his attention. His head snapped to face me though, obviously he'd heard me.

"You're awake."

_Thank you captain obvious._ I thought as I painfully rolled onto my side. Whatever Tishon and Harley had meant to do to me, they had more than achieved. He walked over to me as I lay on the floor; his eyes saw mine with not a bit of pity in them. He kicked me hard in the gut, making me cringe and nearly cry out. I bit it back, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Please tell me." He said with the innocent voice of a kitten, but not a drip of mockery on the words. I tensed my muscles as his claws drove into my arm. I screamed, too weak to ignore the pain on top of more pain. I could see him staring at me, like a lost and disturbed kitten. "Why should I make you stay!" His foot impacted with my ribs, knocking the wind out of me. Wheezing I began to roll around, constricting my lungs for the air I so desperately needed. It hurt like hell, not being able to get the air I wanted.

"I –lov y-ou." I croaked, rolling on the floor like I'd been shocked. I face away from him, rocking myself against the floor oddly. Facing the opposite wall, nothing could make me face him now.

"What did you say?" He seethed his shadow silently falling over me.

"I love you." The air suddenly flew into my lungs, filling me with glorious oxygen.

**[Lol I'm going to leave you all with a cliff hanger. **

**I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday but it was just a busy day and I'll see about trying to get up two chapters today.]**


	17. What Tugger Wants

**[Everyone, on the count of three I want you to say 'YES!" and be all super excited, cuz i got the Santa Baby SOLO! well it's not really a solo it's the song but it's split into three parts so i get the bigger part and i'm singing by myself and i'm so happy!**

**to Robinsmum : Germany? that's awesome, i loved it there i lived there when i was.. four? Sprechn ze Dutch? yeah that's probably not how you spell that i'm a little rusty... are you stationed there military or are you german? **

**HGP: Victoria is really pretty, i have friends who've been there and they said they loved it. **

**same disclaimer people, and in your review please state you country! ]**

***Tugger POV***

"What do you want?" I grumbled as we entered the main room. He spun on his heel, an almost surprised look on his face.

"Oh no," He said shocked, his yellow eyes wide and above suspicion. "It's not what I want, it's what you want little brother." He sauntered up to me, staring me down.

"What?"

"What do you want in this world? The most? Anything you want, just say it." He threw his hand in the air to exaggerate 'anything in the world'.

"I want you to let us all go. And that includes Jemima." I hissed nipping at him.

"Done." He said, shaking his head carelessly. He pursed his lips, looking back up to me. "On one condition of course. You come take your place by my side, it's where you belong. It's where you've always belonged Tugger."

It wasn't in fact, my place was at home in my den with Bomba by my side and Munk out patrolling the yard. I was truly surprised though, if anybody should 'belong' by his side it was Munkustrap. Munkustrap was a good fighter, a good leader, a good choice all around really. Obedient to his superiors, caring, plan-full. Munkustrap always out did everyone at everything, he was the better choice here. "Why me?" I scrutinized, my eyes narrowing as if too focus in on his thoughts. He shrugged, looking up to me thoughtfully.

"Aren't you tired of being outdone by Munkustrap .baby. brother?" He stressed 'baby brother' knowing what strings to pull and what buttons to push. I was tired of being beaten by my brother in almost everything, but I wasn't going to sink to his level. I was better at getting the Queens attention, I was the more attractive brother (out of all three of us really), I was taller, faster, skinnier. But it wasn't such a price to pay for the freedom of Munk, Bomba, and Jemima. I could get out on my own, or the more likely escape - die here.

"Suppose I say yes, all three go home. Untouched, unharmed, completely free of your grasp."

"Completely."

"Yes. Now, let. them. go."

"Done."

***Sillabub POV***

"Well in that case." He turned me around, pressing his lips against mine. I took in a sharp breath, surprised more by the enthusiasm of his lips opposed to the kiss itself. I kissed him back, and then, our eyes met and it was like we both knew. He smiled and kissed me again. It was perfectly perfect. My stomach flipped back and forth, filled with butterflies. He stepped back, smiling. "Am I forgiven?"

My lips burned with the memory of his, as if they were still there, the___ taste stayed. "Y-yes." I stammered, gathering my senses and standing straight. "We should probably get back to the kits." _

***Jemima POV***

"Plato!" I screamed as he delivered another harsh kick to my side. The door slammed open and I tried to ignore it completely. I didn't dare change from my shaking position as the rooms atmosphere became deafeningly silent.

"Plato, you need to get out."

"No." He growled at Tishon as he stepped into the room.

"She's been set free, he's letting her go." I could nearly see -in my mind's eye- Plato's stance completely relaxing as his expression fell, too shocked to speak. Tishon stepped closer to me wrapping his arms around my legs and back, lifting me off the ground carefully. He held me close to his chest, warm and safe as I buried my face there. The dim lights of the hallway felt dark compared to the fluorescents in the room. He pressed his lips to my head murmuring, "I'm sorry."

I nodded, brushing my cheek against his fur. Tishon was like a brother to me here, he hadn't touched me earlier. He'd helped me through the worst of times and I knew that he'd never hurt me. He set me on the ground, gently placing his paw on my shoulder as me feet touched the ground. My knees buckled under me as I stared at the silver tabby. I raced towards him and his arms opened wide as I threw my arms around his neck. He held me tightly, burning every fiber of my being as the tears of happiness ran down my cheeks. He nuzzled me, picking me off that ground and licking my cheek affectionately.

"Munkustrap, Jemima. Jemima, Munkustrap. Now that we've all been introduced, get out." I heard Macavity growl. The scarlet Queen stepped forward, a deeply troubled expression on her beautiful features.

"What about Tugger?" She asked.

"Tugger stays here."

"No!" She shrieked, only being stopped from leaping towards him by my dad's hand.

"That was the deal." Macavity roared, making me cringe.

"Bomba? Bomba lets go." Her eyes never left Macavity's as my dad set me down and we left the room. Dad's arm never uncoiled from around my shoulders as he held me protectively. I didn't mind really, I didn't mind it at all. Why would I? I finally had someone to hold me, to love me, to protect me. Griddlebone pushed open the door, staring at the ground as I passed. Snapping out of my dads grasp I wrapped my arms around her neck, hugging her tight.

"Thank you for being the Griddle."

"Anytime sweetie." She whispered as I limped to catch up with my dad and Bomba.

**[ Yay! another chapter done. i'm sorry i couldn't get it up earlier, but i was stuck on a bus for five friggin hours. that wasn't fun. but beating two full grown men in a kayak-race was totally worth it. **

**review!**

**And just remember: Amateurs built the Ark. Professionals built the Titanic. ]**


	18. Traitors Among Us

*Oprana POV*

The road was long, the alleys were dark, the night was cold. I couldn't have cared less. I was going home, to my true home, the place literally of my dreams. People there would care for me, I'd have a mother, I'd have a loving father. Friends who aren't sent to kill me every now and again, people who aren't here to test my strength.

"Dad, what does mom look like?"

He took in a deep breath, a sort of pained expression on his silver and black face. "She was beautiful, you look just like her. She had green eyes though, turtle shell calico, the most beautiful lips." He sighed, glancing over at me. He looked so sad and hurt, were they fighting? "I only wish you could meet her Jemima."

"W-why won't I meet her?"

"Do you not remember?" Bomba stopped, staring me dead in the eye. "Sweetheart, Demeter was my sister. She died during birth to her last kitten, and that was you honey."

"I-I killed my mom?"

"No! No no, of course not. You had nothing to do with it, Everlasting Cat had just decided it was her time, and luckily I got you out of the deal." He chuckled at his pathetic attempt to cheer me up. But I could hardly hear him, I couldn't believe it.

I'd killed my mother.

*Sillabub POV*

Misto helped me put the kittens down, they were beat after the Pollicle incident. I shut the door to the den as silent as the dead of night as I turned to Misto. He smiled as I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. He grinned, resting his forehead against mine. I must have been awfully short, Misto wasn't that tall and I only came up to his nose.

"Why don't you act like this all the time? You're so shy around everyone else."

"You bring out the worst in me I suppose." He sighed, rubbing his nose against mine. He took my hand, taking me out of Jenny's denHe crawled up on top of the TSE1 car, moving silently as not to wake the kittens inside as he dragged me along.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he pulled me to lay down.

"Just look." He answered, pointing to the sky. The sky was beautiful now that the clouds had moved out of sight. Like black velvet with jewels scattered across it. A few of them seemed to make pictures out of themselves when they were lined up just so. Constellations I think they were called, my father told me once when I was little. There were stories behind each of them that these people a long time ago made up.

"Some of these make pictures you know, and all of the little pictures had a story behind them."

"Yeah I know," He whispered. "My dad taught me everything about the stars. He died when I was little, and Uncle Bustopher took me in.

"Oh Misto I'm so sorry." I murmured, leaning up on my elbow. His eyes sparkled with excess water for just a second before he swallowed back the tears. For a second I felt a pang of guilt as I remembered how just a little while ago I'd wanted to kill him and every other Jellicle. Now look at me, every word he said turned me into a quivering pathetic mess – I loved it when he did that.

"Oh now it's alright, really." He reassured me pulling me back down to lay my head on his chest. "You would've loved him, he was a really great guy."

"I wish I could've met him."

"It's Munkustrap and Bomba!" I shot up when I heard Alonzo call from wherever he was on patrol. "It's Munkustrap and Bombalurina! They're back, everyone to the gate!"

Mistoffelees jumped up from the car hood, taking my paw and pulling me with him to the gate. We walked up, staring in shock and awe as the two came in, a young Queen under the silver tabby's arm. Jennyanydots took the older sobbing queen into her arms, looking at the Tom worried. He shook his head sadly, tightening his hold on Oprana.

"Opra!" I whispered, my arms around her neck instantly. She hissed in obvious discomfort and pain, but who could care about that now? "Oh I'm so sorry, I should've gone to see you I'm so so sorry." She chuckled low and soft as she nuzzled my neck comfortingly.

"It's her!" Someone exclaimed.

"Gone to see her? You traitor!" Someone else yelled, the silver tabby stood in front of me and Oprana protectively. "She's a traitor and the other little Peke is a threat to us all."

"She's my daughter! It's Jemima." He seethed, the fur on his back standing on end as a rumbling growl erupted from his throat. People began to whisper and glance around nervously. The whispers turned into murmers, which turned into yells of agreement. 'Munkustraps' eyes darted around worriedly, his defensive composition beginning to slip. His arm scooped Oprana away from me as he pulled her in the other direction. I reached out, just touching her paw before it slipped away and he pulled her into Jenny's den.

People glared at me as they disappeared into their own dens. My eyes darted around, hoping for just one cat to understand even in the slightest bit.

"You were tricking me the whole time?" My ears turned to hear Misto from behind me. I turned around, staring at his solemn and hurt eyes.

"N-No Misto you don't understand." I whimpered, attempting to change my angle enough to completely see his white face.

"What don't I? Please tell me what exactly it is that I don't understand about you being Macavity's hench-cat or even his daughter – then you showed up here and everything you said… every word was just a lie!" He hissed, looking at my eyes with newborn fire and anger.

"It wasn't a lie Misto, Macavity attacked me.. more or less, and I was trying to escape. Oprana isn't really as bad as you think she is, the only reason I'm here, the only reason I'm alive and still in England is because of her. You're looking at this all wrong."

"No, I'm not."

"Do you want the entire explanation?"

"Would it change anything?" He asked agitatedly. Would it? Would he believe me now, now that everything is warped and tinted in every cats eyes. The world was tilted and seemed to slide under me now that I thought about what he saw me as. He saw me as a liar, a traitor, a spy for the lowest of low.

***Misto POV***

Every word, every single word that she'd said to me, it was all a lie. The kiss –even now the thought of it made my lips tingle and my tongue taste of her sweet flavor- she was only acting, it was all phony act. I was right to wonder why we bother with love if it's all so fake. She'd made a rebel of a careless mans careful ward. She'd been the best thing that had ever been mine, even if it was for the shortest of times.

The tears welled up in her eyes as her lip quivered. Why did she do that? I was falling for her again, I kept doing it – over and over. A feeling that kept rushing through me, it tried to pull me down but the way she'd smiled always pulled me back. Why do I do this over and over, over and over I fell for her. I try not to. It feels like everything should've stayed the same, like it would have been easier. Oh but that would be too simple.

I glanced up at the far away clock tower, nearly two thirty in the morning. We'd spent hours staring at the stars, hours that I hadn't even realized that had passed. The world seemed tilted as it slipped away from under me, nothing seemed to look right to me anymore.

Jemima was really Macavity's daughter who was really Jemima, who also tried to kill Old D just to figure out who she was. Sillabub had lied to me and every cat in the junkyard, and was probably here to plan an attack. Bomba was crying over Tugger. Everything was topsy turvy now.

"Would it change anything?" I asked, wondering if Sillabub was really this lying traitor.

"Y-yes, yes of course." She whispered, the tears sliding down her cheeks faster. "Misto, I came here for protection, Macavity wanted me gone. Opra- Jemima, I suppose, helped me because she's like my sister and she helped me find refuge. I didn't think that anything would ever be normal, that I'd never fit in. I – for a while- had wanted to be back with Macavity, because it was all I'd ever known. And then I met you, and at first I thought was just going to be able to get to you, to use you. But you were so sweet, and every time you said something to me, I realized how wrong I was. I was wrong, because I.. I hope that I belong here. Because I don't want to hurt you anymore, I don't want to hurt anyone. Never again."

She whispered, her paw touching at mine. I snapped it away, staring angrily at the ground. She whimpered running out of the still open gate. Here I go again, chasing her down again over and over. I fall for her, I try not to. Over and over she makes me fall for her. I took her paw yanking her back, she snapped back tears filming her eyes. Everything is slipping out of our grasp. She'd running out crying, and I'd followed her out into the street.

I pulled her onto my chest, her naturally floral scent filling my nose. "I believe you. I don't want to. But I do."


	19. With Jemima

**[Soooo, i JUST realized this is chapter nineteen. cuz i was like 'lalalala time to write chappie fourteen' yeah no. yay for progression!**

Song is by: Three days Grace 'Gone Forever'

**i heard this disclaimer and i decided to sound official, so ready? here it goes.**

**any publicly recognized figures are rightful property of their legal owners. ]**

***Jemima POV***

Dad's arms linked under my legs, scooping me up as he ran the rest of the way into the den. Jenny rushed in behind us, rushing Dad out of the back room as she began to check me over vigorously. He glanced one time over his shoulder, a worried glimpse before he disappeared. Jenny's hands began to fret over me, but I caught her wrist and her gaze in one tight grasp.

"Jenny, I have to tell you something first."

***Sillabub POV***

Misto pulled back, a peaceful look on his face. He took my paw, leading me back in through the gates and nudging me towards Jenny's den. I trotted in, staring oddly at the painfully calm scene. The red Queen, Bomba I think, was fretting over her fur. Munkustraps chin resting on his fist as he stared blankly at the flickering candle, I stifled an uncontrollable yawn. Collapsing on the seat, I knew better than to burst in on Jenny when she was working. The wooden door to the medicinal room opened with a lazy creak. Jenny stepped out, everyone immediately standing in a silent rush. "She's… She's been raped."

Munkustrap slowly passed Jenny, walking into the room.

"Oh my Bast." I whispered, falling to the floor and sitting there oddly. "It's all my fault."

"No dear, of course it's not. How could it have been?" If only Jenny knew what she was talking about. She offered her paw, pulling me gently from the floor and leading me to the bedroom. She sat me down on the nest, as I fell over slowly and silently, staring blankly as I thought of Opr- Jemima. My eyes leisurely closed, letting the sweet serenity of sleep take over me.

***Jemima POV***

My eyes fluttered open as the rays of sun sparkled through the window. I looked down at my dad's paw entwined in my own, he sat in a nearby chair, his head laid down on the cot beside me. I smiled as I ran my claws through his head fur, each silky strand soft under my pads. He stirred awake, his eyes just barely slits.

"How are you feeling?" He asked anxiously, his eyes concerned as they looked me over more than once.

"I'm just fine, thank you for bringing me home."

"Oprana?" My eyes flicked up to the opening door, Sillabub nervously looking in. She shifted around uncomfortably her muscles visibly tensed up. "Can I come in?" I nodded with vigor as she shuffled in next to me. She looked me up and down, from head to toe, seeming to inspect me. Her arms linked around my neck, her body angled over me strangely. She sat down next to me, blue eyes boring into mine.

"Silla, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry he hurt you." She whispered, eyes down cast and filling up with tears. "All those times you took my place, I'm so sorry I-" Her voice had raised, her anxious nature getting the best of her. I put my paw over her mouth, silencing her.

"I'm not sorry," I said. "I don't, for one second, regret that it was me he hurt and not you Sillabub."

***Macavity POV***

Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years  
I still can't believe you're gone

So, I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me  
With the story of our life

I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

Now, things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

So, I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes  
I'll forget about our life

I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known  
It could be so much better

I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever

And now, it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared

I feel so much better  
Now, that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't  
Miss you at all

I'm not lying, denying  
That I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever

And now, you're gone forever  
And now, you're gone forever 

"Have you always been this depressed? Or was it just after Demeter discarded you like yesterdays trash?" Tugger laughed as he examined his claws with interest. I lashed out, my own black nails digging into Tug's face yet again. The Maine Coon's head snapped to the side, his paw covering the scratches as he slowly glared at me. I brushed at my now tuft chest fur, taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"When, we attack the junkyard, I suppose you'd like to save you're dear Bomba?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. His eyes flicked with worry and anger as he straightened up, standing to his full height.

"Yes." He muttered.

"Then you'll behave yourself won't you?"

"Yes."

I clenched and unclenched my jaw as I smiled, turning on my heel and walking out of the throne room. Griddlebone stood outside the door, her head bowed. "My dear is there something wrong?" I placed one hand on her shoulder, the other guiding her to look up at me. She smiled, stepping back and walking away. She was acting quite strange. I felt my brow knit in frustration as I trudged to my room. The door swung open, the bleak and empty room meeting me.

The plans were all going swimmingly, everything falling so perfectly into place. Tugger was going to do everything I told him too, all just to save his precious little Queen. I would get Plato to kill Oprana. I would kill off Munkustrap and Deuteronomy. Everything was going according to plan. And all it took, the only thing it took to break down the entire Jellicle tribe, was one tiny push on Plato's mind. Just one, to push him over the edge, and over again.

***Plato POV***

Macavity had already told me all he had planned; The battle and all. It made me feel good, to be a part of these plans. It wasn't like we were hurting anyone. It was only another war, just another tribe being torn. But it was Jemima's tribe. I didn't want to hurt her, but I wasn't about to go back against Macavity. Macavity's given me everything, he's raised me, and I agree with every step he takes. It feels all the same. So many thoughts I can't get out of my head. I can try to live without her. I know what's best for me, but I still want her instead. NO! I want to destroy the Jellicles, she's a Jellicle.


	20. Exclusive Tours

***Plato POV***

"Thinking of her again?" I turned on my heel, coming face to face with the Hidden Paw. I breathed heavily, at loss for words. "No matter, come. Let's go check on our opponents."

"What about Tugger?" I asked trotting to catch up with him. He glanced over at me, carelessly staring back at the long hallway we were in.

"He's… a bit busy at the moment."

***Tugger POV***

I sat down at the table, staring at the hench-cat. She was really very pretty. Fur black as a ravens feather, gold stripes outlining her body. Eyes sparkling and yellow as she stared at me, wide-eyed and blank. I couldn't stand it though. The intense silence, the way her eyes looked at me so vacantly. I slammed my fist on the table, the sound vibrating off the walls. "I will not go mad among you freaks!"

She stared at me, a smile gracing her lips. "Oh well you can't help that dear. We're all mad here. I'm mad… you're mad…"

"I'm not mad." I seethed, jamming my index finger in her direction.

"Then you wouldn't be here." She was so serious, so completely serious when she said that. She wasn't like the others. She didn't taunt me, or judge me, she wasn't rude. She was however, quite… mentally broken. She'd been talking earlier about how the nargins were stealing her charms again. I could only smile, she really wasn't all that bad. "Please sit down Tugger." Genalie said, motioning towards the seat. I grudgingly complied, lazily splaying across the chair.

***Plato POV***

We walked in silence to the junkyard, the painful memories bubbling up in my mind.

_I chased Oprana along the alleyway. She laughed, the adrenaline of 'being bad' visible in her eyes. We weren't supposed to be this close to the Jellicle's junkyard. Or at least she wasn't supposed to be, I was still undercover. I growled playfully, leaping over a box she'd had to run around. I stayed on top of the crate, staring in shock as her foot caught on something, sending her to the ground. She yelped as she hit the stones, her knees cutting against the asphalt. I jumping down, bounding over to her. "Are you hurt?" I said, looking at her scraped and torn up legs. _

"_No Plato, I'm bleeding for the fun of it." She pouted, rolling her big blue eyes. She threw her arms up, just touching my neck. "Now carry me home." _

He walked beside me as we walked towards the back of Jennyanydots den. He stopped, looking over at the distant group of kittens. I peered in the window, staring desperately as Jemima put on a sparkled collar. The dimanets brought out the blue in her eyes, the crystal clearness on the inside cold as ice as they passed over the window. My breath caught, but she looked away. She probably didn't see me. I could feel eyes on me, Macavity's to be precise. I turned to his gaze, he was expecting me to do something.

"What? What the hell is this?  
You expect me to sing about her? Don't care about her!  
It's just a little make-up, Plato wake up!  
I've been mistaken. " Macavity shrugged at my outburst, turning on his heel and walking away.

She is the hottest girl I've ever seen!  
Now, because she's like a girl I've never seen  
Don't know why, I'd ever be so mean.  
This could mean  
Danger! I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
I could be falling in love  
falling in love  
Falling in love  
With Jemima

She was going to be a different person now, completely different from the one I knew before her. She would never torture another soul again, no not now. It wasn't Oprana anymore. It would never be Oprana again. Here I was falling for a different girl, that I didn't even want to know. So why do I feel this way?

***Sillabub POV***

Jemima, I suppose that's what I should start calling her now. It'll take a little while to get used to it though, I grew up with Oprana. She put on the sparkled collar, taking my paw as we both stood from the cot. "Are you sure you're okay to go out there?"

"Nope, are you?"

"No, let's go." I sighed, tucking her arm in mine and waltzing out of the den. Days had passed since she'd come to the junkyard, but neither of us had left the confines of Jenny's den. We were afraid of what people would say, or do, to us. More appropriately, I was afraid. She had complete confidence that people would try to stay away from her.

The air was chilly, it was beginning to turn into winter.

We were given cold glares, angered glances as we passed, but it didn't seem to phase Jemima in the least. She smiled the entire time, arm linked with mine as we waltzed across the junkyard. I told her wearily where some of the more recognized spots were. Like the TSE 1 car, the pipe, the tyre. She nodded and would wave at the current occupants. They would glare, turning stiffly away. I could see Misto across the clearing, his eyes blank as they glanced over at me. I wanted to talk to him, to make sure we were still alright, but I didn't want to leave Jemima alone.

"Hey.. umm Alonzo?"

"What do _you _want?" He sneered, looking me up and down distastefully.

"Would you stay with Jemima for a minute?" I asked nervously. He answered in one firm nod, glaring at me as I squeezed her paw, walking away to Misto. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face away from the cold. He laughed, returning the embrace as he nuzzled the back of my spine. "How are you?"

"I was about to ask you the exact same question." His nose touched mine as he pulled back, smiling. We we're okay, at this point how could we not be? "I'm fine, just fine. But uh, I'm not so sure that everyone else is as fine with the whole Oprana/ Jemima thing as I am."

"I know." I muttered, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I know."

***Jemima POV***

"Alonzo right? Gaurdian?" I asked, attempting to converse.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You're Jemima, tried to kill Old Deuteronomy."

"Oh.. yeah." I turned away slightly, unsure of what to say. Glancing up I could almost see right through his green eyes. They were deep and full and so… green. "You have really pretty eyes."

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously. I shook off my thoughts, I hadn't meant to say them aloud. I opened my mouth, about to say something but staying at loss of words. He laughed loudly, holding his stomach as he leaned forward. It was so infectious and husky – even if it was aimed at me. He looked up at me, stifling the last of his laughter. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"N-no, it's… it's okay." I reassured him, twisting my paw vigorously. Alonzo put out his hand, offering it to me.

"Care to take a more _exclusive_ tour?"

"I'd love too."

**[You guys must hate me. I like NEVER update. But I'm soooo stuck.**

**WHOA! Major brain storm attack. Why don't some of you… wait for it… SEND me some SUGGESTIONS! Huh? Huh? Come on, you know you want to.]**


	21. Stuttering

**[prepare to be dazzled by my awesomeness for I have written another chapter whooo!**

**Disclaimer on all publicly recognized figures.]**

***Jemima POV***

We walked in silence around the junkyard, Alonzo never leading my side. I didn't really care whether it was because he wanted to, or if it was because he was protecting the yard from me. It felt nice.

"Hey are you hungry?" I took his paw, jumping in front of him and leading him out of the gates. He pulled back a bit before I got him out of the yard, he seemed less tense now that he didn't have to protect everyone. I dragged him behind a restaurant that the smell of food wafted from. Leaping onto a trash can, my teeth closed around a hunk of meat. Taking it into my mouth I jumped down and began to chew at the fowl. Alonzo ducked behind a trash can, dragging out a nearly-complete slab of fish. He ate like a pollicle, pulling my attention away from the chicken. He had a vicious appetite, not one I'd want to feed when we became mates. No – wait, what? What am I thinking? First friends, then courting, then mates.

My brow furrowed as I noticed that he'd nearly finished with all of the fish. "Quite the appetite you've got there."

"Yeah," He stood up, smiling sheepishly. "I guess I do."

I laughed, walking over to him and wiping away a piece of stray meat. "Yeah, but it's good I suppose," I brushed down the fur along his shoulder, giving him a small punch. "Gotta build up that muscle."

He chuckled, his eyes meeting with mine. His eyes were like an ocean of green, the riptide pulling me deeper. I shook off the thought, looking down the alley. Alonzo looked up back at the sky, the sun almost in the center of the sky. "Crap, I'm sorry. I really have to go though."

"Oh, yeah. Go, be a guardian and all that good stuff." He smiled, his paw just barely raising to my cheek. The warmth that radiated off his hand made my heart beat fly, my stomach fluttering as my muscles loosened. He pulled his mitt back suddenly, gripping it tight as he turned the other direction and ran off towards the junkyard.

I sighed, feeling a bit betrayed and hurt. Crossing my arms, I bit back the small whimper that wanted to break past my lips.

"What Tom in his right mind would leave a Queen. Alone. Unprotected. In an alleyway like this?" I turned around, his hand grabbing my wrist in an iron tight grasp.

"Plato."

***Tugger POV***

Genalie took my paw, her eyes looking deep into mine. "I'm so sorry Tugger." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears as we entered the main room.

"Why?"

"Tugger?" My head snapped around to the small Tom in the center of the room. His coat was tattered and torn as his limbs spread out unnaturally. His lip was split, the blood bright and obvious on his pale white face.

"Misto." I whispered, running to his side. I didn't know what to do! There was so much blood, so many wounds along his fragile body. What was I going to do, I wasn't Jenny for Basts's sake. I had no idea how to help him. My fingers brushed over his cheek, they were nearly cold as ice.

***Sillabub POV***

Mistoffelees took my paw, pulling me around the back of the junk pile. "Where are we going?" I laughed, trotting to keep up with him as he began to walk faster. I screamed as Misto's body hit the floor. Consumed by fear I didn't move as Tishon and Harley dragged his limp body away. Turning on my heel and running the other direction, I had to get help.

***Munkustrap POV***

"The plan is full proof Skimble, there's no way this will fall through."

"But Munku-"

"HELP!" My head turned to the scream, Sillabub standing the doorway, tears streaming down their cheeks. "They took Mistoffelees!" I stood up, running to her and placing my paws on her shoulders.

"Who?" She sobbed, her eyes full of fear. "Who took Misto Sillabub?" I shook her slightly, trying to get her to cooperate.

"Hench-cats. "

"We need a search team."

"For who?" Alonzo walked in the door, striding up to me in a few steps. His eyes took in the distressed scene, looking up Silla up and down. "What's happened?"

"Misto's gone." I stood up to my full height. He sighed, his composure falling and his green eyes becoming worried. "We'll get him. Skimble, you me and Alonzo will go. Now."

***Jemima POV***

I tried to snap out of the trance that his eyes held. Trying to break from his hold I began to wriggle and went to slam my fist against his chest.

"Why did you come here?" I spat.

"F-for you s-silly." He tried to smile, his eyes giving him away. The liar was here to pull me back into Macavity's grasp.

_There's a whole lotta things that I will forgive  
But I just can't take a liar  
I was by your side till the very end  
Till you pushed me in the fire_

I tried to believe you but something is wrong  
You won't look in my eyes tell me what's going on

It's you and me against the world  
That's what you said, that's what you said  
If you can't be honest with me  
Then I'm afraid this is the end

Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You're still guilty cuz you're stuttering

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering

Now the seconds turn into minutes now  
But you won't give me an answer

You can tell me this, you can tell me that  
But don't say you don't remember

Cuz I know you better than you know yourself  
So don't say I'm crazy, I know very well

It's you and me against the world  
That's what you said, that's what you said  
If you can't be honest with me  
Then I'm afraid this is the end

Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You're still guilty cuz you're stuttering

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering

I I I don't don't wanna hear your so-o-rry now  
The-uh-uh best thing you can do for me is just spit it out  
I I I don't don't wanna hear your so-o-rry now  
Stop stop stuttering your words  
It's only making you look worse

Hurry up, hurry up  
If you ever really cared about me  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You're still guilty cuz you're stuttering

Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering  
Oh oh oh oh oh ey ey ey ey ey oh oh oh oh woah  
Yeah you're stuttering

Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)  
Keep on stuttering (yeah you're stuttering)

"So you wanna do this the hard way then."

**[That's that then. Well… that took just about forever!**

**Review review review!**

**Song is Stuttering by Fefe Dobson **


	22. My Hear skips a Beat

**[Okie dokie, here's chapter twenty TWO, yay. I'm really sorry I hadn't been updating very often, I promise I'll try to do better. **

**No flames, and all publicly recognized figures belong to their rightful owners. If I owned them… well that's a completely different story.] **

***Munkustrap POV***

Alonzo and Skimble flanked my right as we ran hurriedly down the alleyways of downtown London. Passing by closed down shops and abandoned houses, the horrible smell of drugs drifting from every nook and cranny. We skidded to a stop in front of the warehouse, all of us staring fearfully at the building, eyes flickering over every sheet of metal. We sprinted to the wall, pressing against it to hide ourselves as much as possible. Motioning for us to follow, Skimble lead us to two large windows. The bottom one closed, the one on the top wide open. Glancing around for hench-cats he hissed,

"Give me a boost."

Alonzo and I linked our hands, ready for Skimble to go through the second story window.

_**CRASH**_

He went through the window level with us, the glass breaking as he fell in. Standing up immediately and staring at us.

"We're in!" Alonzo's eyes met mine as he shook his head and climbed through the new opening. The glass cracked under our weight as we tried to creep to unlittered ground. Alonzo stood next to Skimble, staring at him with disdain,

"Yeah, good job."

I chuckled, walking forward towards a door.

"NO!" I heard a shriek. I bolted through the door, staring at Tugger, Misto, and Macavity. "Ah, this. Is. Wonderful." My wrists were uncomfortably taken and shoved behind my back. I didn't really care to fight back, it wouldn't make sense to.

"Let them go Mac."

"In your dreams brother." He scoffed, glaring at me. "Although, I would be willing to make a trade."

"Fine." I muttered trying to step forward.

"You haven't even heard my offer yet." He said, surprised that I was so willing to trade places with Mistoffelees. The door across the way opened slowly, the traitor pulling a struggling Jem with him.

"Jemima!" I screamed, being held back by a simple touch from Lonz. She tried over and over to snap out of Plato's hold, but he just kept bringing her in closer to my brother. Macavity looked her up and down with interest, his eyes never leaving her.

"Misto, for Jemima. Or let me keep Tugger, no coming back –none at all- for both of the runts."

***Mungojerrie POV***

Rumpelteazer laughed as she walked away, obviously thinking it was funny that I'd ended up spilling the entire bucket of water down on myself. Her laugh was so cute, so very adorable and contagious. Even when I really needed her to shut the hell up, when she giggled, my heart she never seemed to look at me the same way I looked at her. She probably didn't feel for me the way I felt for her, I wasn't anything special. I remember how I met her, just a little mistake, and that's how I got caught running around with her. She deserved so much better than me. But I'm alone without her, without that beautiful thief.

_Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?_

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight,  
She's having the time of her life.

Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I skip a heartbeat for you

***Munkustrap POV***

"Jem." I whispered, forcing myself to relax my stance.

"I'm waiting Munk." Mac said bored as he stepped closer to her. Tuggers eyes met mine, just waiting for me to answer him.

"Macavity." Jemima demanded his attention, getting everyone to look directly at her. "Let them go, keep me here."

"Jemima no." She gave me a stern look, telling me that she was more than serious.

"Done." He shrugged, ready to tell us to leave.

"Undone." I snapped, not ready to make such a stupid decision.

"Done." Jemima tried again.

"Undone." Alonzo, stepped forward, pulling out of the Hench-cats grasp. "Jemima, we can't just leave you here." He looked at her sadly, then switching to study my brother deeply. His thoughts were visibly scrambled, jumbling around in his mind. "Take me too."

"Done."

Macavity grabbed Mistoffelees by the scruff and dragging him to me, dropping him coldly to the ground. Tugger stood up, trudging towards us and glancing a few times over his shoulder at his niece. Mac twisted his claws into Alonzo's shoulder, dragging him to the other side. Jemima went running into his embrace, the two holding onto each other tight. The patched Toms eyes met mine, telling me that everything would be okay. I turned away leaving the way we came.

***Jemima POV***

"Jemima no." I glared at my dad, telling him that I was anything if not serious about this. Misto needed to get back to Misto, and my uncle needed to get back home.

"Done." Macavity shrugged, turning to make them leave his self-glorified presence.

"Undone." My dad snapped, not ready to make such a stupid decision.

"Done." I persisted.

"Undone." Alonzo, stepped forward, pulling out of the Hench-cats grasp. "Jemima, we can't just leave you here." He looked at me sadly, then switching to study my uncle deeply. His thoughts were visibly scrambled, jumbling around in his mind. "Take me too."

"Done."

Alonzo had just condemned himself to the nearest thing to hell that either of us would ever go through. I stumbled into his embrace, his lips brushing against my forehead ever-so-lightly as he stroked my back reassuringly. I barely heard the silent exit that my family took as they left.

Plato herded us to another room, where Alonzo sat down and held me close. Not again, oh this ain't supposed to be happening. I shivered, afraid of being in the clutches of the Hidden Paw, all from a different position. There's an obvious difference between being someone's daughter, and being someone's captive.

***Rumpelteazer POV***

I laughed as Jerrie ended up pouring the liquid all over himself. The expression that etched across his face was priceless. He always kept me laughing, we were never mean to be, which is why I wouldn't mess up this friendship no matter how I felt.

**[Song is Hearbeat by Scouting for Girls. **

**HGP: I'm sorry, but I am using your idea, just later and with completely different people…. But I will most definitely dedicate the chapter to you because I would have never thought of that without you. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought.]**


	23. According to Plato

**[Flu powder power! Fwoosh! Here's chapter 23**

**Lol, I'm so giggly today **

**I dedicate this chapter to HumanGuineaPig! Thank you so much for the suggestion!**

**I own nothing except for Tishon and Harley and Genalie]**

***Jemima POV***

Alonzo rolled his head to the side, staring at me as I twiddled my paws. "You know you're really beautiful?"

I laughed, moving my jaw around before I turned my body one eighty to stare at him, "I am nothing… especially compared to you."

He was suddenly on top of me, his legs straddling over my middle as he pinned my wrists to the ground. "Jemima, you are most definitely the most beautiful Queen I've ever seen." I could feel the heat that creeped up and spread across my cheeks. He stared into my eyes, his nose just a bit away. "Can I kiss you?" He breathed, I nodded nervously as I bit my lip. His lips pressed against mine ferociously, and I kissed back perfectly. I never felt like this, but now my minds going on a trip. I never thought I'd fall for him as hard as I have. He's got me thinking about my life, our house, our kits. How perfect it would be, to sit in the clearing, gray and old with our grandkits playing out in front of us.

***Tugger POV***

I sat down in my den, Bomba next to me and curled up against my side. I sighed stroking her back, and thinking deep thoughts. Last night had been terrible, nothing but a horrible nightmare.

"_And it's all you have to do to save Bombalurina." Macavity said, his hands on my shoulders as we stared down at Misto. The small Tom looked up at me with the saddest eyes. I sighed, dragging my claws along his exposed chest. I cringed as the small tux cried out. My claws bit into his fur again, another scream erupting from his throat. _

***Jemima POV***

Plato claws slid up and down my sides, his teeth grazing along my neck. "I still don't get it?" His hips pressed against mine, his leg in between my thighs. I hissed as he smiled against my fur, pleased by the uncomfortable and uneasy feeling he gave me. "How could you possibly choose him… over me?"

_Baby you know that I miss you, _

_I wanna get with you. I just wanna kiss you. _

_Take me you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight _

_but I can't now baby girl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you Baby,_

_I been thinking lately  
So much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public  
Thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen  
Talking on the phone  
Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion  
I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't_

_All day, everyday I need you  
And everytime I see you my feelings get deeper  
I miss you, I miss you  
I really want to kiss you_

"You won't let me kiss you, will you?"

"Hell no." I spat, my eyes trying to set him on fire. Maybe if I tried hard enough he would be nothing but ash.

***Munkustrap POV* **

"We're going to have to put the plan down sooner than I thought." I murmured against my paws as I glanced around at the other Toms. They nodded, agreeing that everything would go accordingly. We would save Jemima and Alonzo, then the battle would take place. "First things first, Skimble, here's what I need you to do…"

***Jemima POV***

Plato dragged me back towards Lonz, holding one arm painfully behind my back. "You're going to have to choose sooner or later."

"You want me to choose?" I hissed, staring at Alonzo. He looked back at me confused.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you._

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh- no-.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right. 

"I choose him." Plato looked at me, surprised that I'd completely turned on him. His lips pressed against mine suddenly, attempting to work mine open. I resisted, moving to push him away, he just held my paws against his warm chest, pushing me back up against the wall. Every emotion that I've held for Plato came rushing into the kiss. I gave up, pressing the kiss back, the patched Tom on the other side of the room completely leaving my mind. He pulled back, my breath rushing out of my lungs as I fell to sitting on the ground. I stared at Alonzo as I felt Platos eyes on me.

"A little mistake right Oprana?"

**[Okay…. So I promise you I searched for like twenty minutes for a site that I could copy and paste those bloody lyrics from! *sigh* Song is according to you by Orainthi and kiss me through the phone by Soulja boy**

**Note: plato kisses jem in front of Alonzo (I got the idea from my sister texas-babe101)]**


	24. Baby It's Cold Outside

**[Just got the audition results back. I'm just a chorus girl, but hey. I gotta start somewhere right? Especially if I'm going to end up on Broadway ;)**

**Okay so this is IMPORTANT! Many of you have said that you'd like Jemima with Plato and many of you have said she should be with Alonzo. And you've all given really good reasons and I'm just torn on who to pick. SO! I'm just going to flip a coin. Tomorrow night. Sorry but I have to, that way I can have witnesses.**

**Heads is Alonzo, Tails is Plato.**

**I own nothing except those that I have mentioned that I own in previous chapters. ]**

***Munkustrap POV***

"Are you sure Munk, it seems pretty sketchy to me."

"It'll work perfectly, if the first group is lead by me, and the second by Alonzo. We'll have a longer lasting army then Macavity will."

"Yeah." Admetus scoffed, crossing his arms as he sunk back against the wall. "That's _if _we get Lonz back."I glared at him, not thankful for the pessimist attitude. I sat back, toying with the small bowl of water. Tugger stood up suddenly, my attention being dragged to him as he stormed out of the meeting den. He seemed agitated about something, and it didn't take Old Gus to figure it out. I trotted out of the room, running after him. I was about to burst in through the door when there was a large crash.

"Tugger?" I called, putting my paw on the door. I pushed it open, my little brother staring at the broken glass on the floor. He didn't bother to look up at me, his watered and fiery eyes directed still at the broken glass. "Tug?"

"I'm so sorry Munk, I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"Are you kidding, you got me out of there. You got Jem, and Bomba, and me out of there. You did what you had to do."

***Jemima POV***

Plato left the room, leaving me with Alonzo. I wiped my lips, trying to get rid of any trace of Plato. I glanced up nervously at Alonzo, as he glared blankly at the wall.

"Lonz?"

"Yeah?" He whispered, his eyebrows raising. He must hate me, or not, or maybe. He couldn't have possibly noticed. How could he?

"What are you thinking about?"

"Home." He sighed, looking farther away as I approached. "And Plato."

"I'm so sorry, I j-just."

"I can't blame you, you obviously were in love with him at some point. The way you stare at him, it's so…. Possessive." He looked at me suddenly, eyes burning. I kneeled down coming eye level with him. His hand took mine, holding against his warm chest as he came up to his knees and looked down on me. "Do you feel that? Warmth, a beating and loving heart. I can give you more than him Jemima. You wouldn't have to kill, lie, you wouldn't have to give up your family. You wouldn't have to do anything for me."

"Lonz." I sighed, my hand still over his soft and thumping heart. The feeling was odd as I felt the blood moving through his body, the life rushing through his veins. I looked up, his eyes soft and green. How did I get mixed up in between? I moved closer, leaning against his chest. He laid back, pulling me with him as I sprawled across him. Curling up against his soft fur as a chill of winter crept over my body.

***Tugger POV***

"No, that's not it."

_I was staring down at Misto again, the scrapes covering his face, the blood escaping from his nose. Scrapes and blood spill that I caused. His blue eyes were closed, he was worn out from everything I've been doing to him. I sighed, leaning down to rub his ears. I didn't want to be doing this to him, I didn't want to hurt someone who was innocent. But Bombalurina was on the line. I promised her I'd never let my brother take her away from me, I'm many things, but I don't break my promises._

"_Tugger?"_

"_I'm so sorry Mistoffelees." I murmured standing up to my full height and breaking on the inside as he squeezed shut, as he waited for the pain that was going to come. I sighed, bringing my foot forward and forcing it into his stomach. _

"Tugger?" My eyes snapped open as I stared up at Bomba stood over me. I sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I tried to remember how I'd ended up on the bed. I must've fallen asleep, and Munk must have tucked me in. He was such a good brother to me.

***Sillabub POV***

"Okay, Jenny says you need to rest. So you're restricted to the cot until further notice."

"I'm fine Sill." He laughed rolling his big blue eyes. He wasn't though, but he was quite the actress. He had a very slight fever, his lip was still split, his body was covered in countless bruises and cuts. There was no possible way that was was 'fine'. I turned around, moving to take the bowl of medicine that I was supposed to give him. I felt something against my neck, long arms snaking around my waist. "I'm." His lips pressed to my neck, pulling and kissing at the skin. "Fine."

I bit my lip, embarrassed at the display of affection. "Get back into the bed before I tie you to it and force feed you this medicine." His hands left me almost instantly as he held them above his head to show they were away. "Shouldn't I be going home anyways?"

"No, you should stay with me."

_I really can't stay_

_**Baby, it's cold outside**__  
I've got to go 'way _

_**Baby, it's cold outside  
**__The evening has been _

_**I've been hopin' that you'd drop in  
**__So very nice _

_**I'll hold your hand, they're just like ice**__  
My mother will start to worry _

_**Hey beautiful, what's your hurry**__  
And father will be pacing the floor _

_**Listen to that fireplace roar  
**__So really, I'd better scurry_

_**Beautiful, please don't hurry  
**__Well, maybe just a half a drink more _

_**Put some music on while I pour**___

The neighbors might think 

_**Baby, it's bad out there**__  
Say, what's in this drink _

_**No cabs to be had out there**__  
I wish I knew how _

_**Your eyes are like starlight now**__  
To break this spell_

_**I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell  
**__  
I oughtta say no, no, no sir _

_**You mind if I move in closer**__  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_**And what's the sense in hurting my pride**__  
I really can't stay_

_**Oh baby, don't hold out**__  
Oh, but it's cold outside_

I simply must go 

_**It's cold outside**__  
The answer is no_

_**Baby, it's cold outside**__  
The welcome has been _

_**So lucky that you dropped in**__  
So nice and warm _

_**Look out the window at that storm  
**__  
My sister will be suspicious_

_**Your lips look delicious**__  
My brother will be there at the door_

_**I ain't worried about you brother**__  
My maiden aunt's mind is vicious _

_**That ol' biddy, she ain't gonna bother me**__  
Well maybe just a cigarette more_

_**You don't need no cigarette, it's smokin' plenty up in here**___

I've got to get home

_**Baby, you'll freeze out there**__  
Say, lend me a comb_

_**It's up to your knees out there  
**__You've really been grand_

_**I thrill when you touch my hand**__  
Oh, but don't you see_

_**How can you do this thing to me**___

There's bound to be talk tomorrow

_**Well, think of my lifelong sorrow**__  
At least there will be plenty implied _

_**If you caught pneumonia and died**__  
I really can't stay_

_**Get over that hold out**__  
Oh, but baby it's cold outside_

***Macavity POV***

"You're not even going to fight back?" I said, giving Alonzo another harsh kick to his side. He winced again, cringing at the internal agony that he was enduring. I circled him, wondering how far I could push him. He was already on the edge of breaking. "You're weak. Weak… Weak… just like you're parents, just like you're mother." His eyes burned bright at the mention of his mother. "Weak just like Jemima. Like Mistoffelees. The Great Rum Tum Tugger. Munkustrap. They're all just pathetic. And so are you."

He tried pushing himself from the ground ; resistance, now we couldn't have any of that. I laid my foot across his back, forcing him back down. I leaned against my knee, contemplating. He coughed, small spatters of blood escaping his lips. I must have hit his ribs harder than I'd intended. I smiled, standing up and taking my weight from him. "I don't want to put off my plans any longer, so this is my only. Take my neice, get out. And if anyone asks how in hell you got back, you escaped through the window." I started to walk away, stopping only to glance over my shoulder. "Oh and tell my little brothers that I'll see them by the weeks end."

**[ Yup. I suck. I'm sorry but December is the most bussiest thing EVER. I had three party's to help host and or run and or attend on Saturday. On Friday I was running around doing last minute Christmas shopping for three hours. I have two different rehearsals tomorrow, one for choir and one for Best Little Theatre. And then on Tuesday I've got a concert where I'm doing a solo, which we're not ready for. Then on Wednesday I have rehearsal, on Thursday I have rehearsal. Then on Friday we get out for break and I have another party. Then I have SCHOOL drama rehearsals which is a different play I'm in over break. It's just going horribly horribly wrong. Oh well. Gotta love the arts**

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Oh and when I flipped the coin, it was Alonzo.]**


	25. Night after Night

**[ (: I still own pretty much nothing :(**

**LOL I had the funniest daydream that Admetus was a werewolf. ]**

***Jemima POV***

"_Jemima, you're mom would be so proud if she could just see you now."_

I felt something soft under my legs, lifting me from the stone ground. I felt like I was flying, the cold air rushing around, under my arms like wind under a bird's wings. I'd always dreamed of flying. My eyes opened, Alonzo above me. Blood fell from his nose, one of his green eyes swollen, he seemed so solemn though. "Lonz?" I whispered, my head bobbing with each of his steps.

"Hey, we're almost there." He murmured, looking down at me. He pulled me closer, his warmth radiating insanely. His fur was so soft, so… com-…fortable….

"Munkustrap! Come over here!" I could hear in the distance. A set of pounding footsteps came up, another set of arms taking me from Plato as my eyes struggled to stay open. Two hands under me, one holding my hand as I heard more cats. "We should get her to Jenny's."

"N-no." I struggled to wiggle out of my dad's arms. How long had I been asleep. "I'm just a.. bit t-tired. Get Lonz to her."

"He's already there sweetheart, come on. Let's get you back to the den."

***Jerrie POV***

Teazer held my hand, the bag of stolen goods over my shoulder. We'd gotten caught, now a gang of Pollicles were after us. Too bad that bulldog had friends.

_Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford_

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
That's all, and that's no joke  
These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

"Riffraff! Street rat! Soundrel! Take that!"__

Just a little snack, guys

I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
You're my only friend, Teazer!

Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hitmen  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

"Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!" The other cats yelled as we passed, running back to the junkyard.__

Let's not be too hasty

Still I think he's rather tasty_  
_

_Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along_

One jump ahead of the hoofbeats  
One hop ahead of the hump  
One trick ahead of disaster  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landin'  
All I gotta do is jump

***Munkustrap POV***

I stared as Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer ran into the yard, holding hands and laughing their breath away. He grabbed her by the waist, spinning her around. They were always very close, it seemed to be something more than that now. The frost lined the window, blurring the view just so around the edges. I looked back to the nest, Jemima fast asleep and curled up in the blankets. I brushed my paw over her head fur. She was growing to look just like her mom.

"_Demeter? Will you be my mate?"_

I shudder at the memory, focusing back on Jemima as she mewled in her sleep. If only she could grasp what was going to happen come week's end.

***Alonzo POV***

I woke up in my own den, the events after coming to the junkyard a little fuzzy. I sat up, glancing around at the various objects that cluttered up the den. My claws dug through my head fur as I wobbled to stand up. I must have hit my head at some point; everything seemed to buzz. My arms braced against the window sill, ears pressed flat against my head. Jemima had kissed Plato, but she loved me. But that feeling for Plato would never go away.

Plato and Pouncival used to argue over Victoria all the time. But this is was much deeper.

_I ripped Plato from Pouncival, Tugger holding Plato back and Admetus, Pouncival. "What the Bast is going on here?"_

"_I kissed Vicky." Pounce hissed shrugging off Addie. I stared blankly, shocked that he'd been so bold. _

"_I swear if you ever touch her against her will again." Plato screamed, trying to jump at the shorter Tom. _

"_It wasn't against her will if she liked it."_

"_Well next time wait for her. To say. The words."_

"_Fine. And she will." Addie yanked Pouncival away, pushing him towards his mothers den. _

***Tugger POV***

Bomba pressed me back against the wall, her tongue running over my neck. I shivered as her touch sent an electric jolt through me. "Tugger?" I could only moan in response, my mind not working properly enough to think of something intelligent to say. "You know I love you don't you?"

"I love you too." I thought of nothing but her as I pressed my lips roughly against her soft ones.

***Macavity POV***

I have destroyed life. Night after night after night. I haven't been able to describe it for a long time. It feels empty. I'd never been so frightened. Of myself of all things. It was worse at night, because I couldn't see myself in the shadows. Not as I crept through the darkness blood dripping from my claws as I staggered back into Griddlebones hold. I shook off the fantasy. Staring back as Griddlebone lay peacefully out on the bed. She smiled in her sleep, her chest rising and falling evenly. I walked over to her. Standing above her with perfect silence and serenity. I leaned over, pressing my lips to hers. As soft and gentle as I expected. I pulled back, staring down as she still slept. Why hadn't I ever done that before. I must remember to again once she wakes.

***Sillabub POV***

I slipped out of Jenny's den, shivering in the cold of the empty and deserted clearing. Everyone was inside, probably nibbling on mice cakes and cuddling close together. I took a deep breath as I spun around on the soft ground. The snow just barely blanketed the ground, no thicker than a rats tail, but enough to be crisp and crunch under my feet. I twirled through the clearing, perfect and angelic grace. Till I slipped on the ice, and fell on my face. My cheek burned with hurt as I sat up, my paw covering the to-be-bruise. I looked up when I heard an all too familiar laugh. Jemima was at her own den, laughing as she rocked back and forth, she couldn't breathe she was giggling so hard. I glared at her, only making her antics grow stronger. She stifled her laughter, coming over and offering her paw and helping me stand up.

"Well what have we here." I brushed the snow from my knees as I stared at Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. "Don't tell me, a hand me down collar and a stupid expression. It must be Sillabub." My paw went up to touch the old collar, it had been Griddles, but she'd given it to me when mine brooke.

"Lay off will you? She may be a pain in the ass. But she's _my _pain in the ass." Jemima spat, taking my forearm and dragging me away. We ducked into an empty pipe, shivering as we leaned against the cold metal. "Just ignore them Bubby, their such jerks." But it was hard to ignore it. Tears slipped down my cheeks, cold as ice.

**[Three chapters for one day! GOOOO Mistoffelees!**

**Please review! ]**


	26. Battlefield

**[Just got back from my Holiday Concert, sang my solo (: I'll post the youtube URL for anyone who wants it. Just message me.**

**I only own those things that are not publicly recognized ]**

***Five Days later***

***Jemima POV***

Five days had passed, everyone of them I'd spent with Alonzo. He never wanted to leave my side, never wanted me to be alone. Of course he'd give me my space, but when I seemed to want it he gave it.

Everyone had gathered in the meeting den, the kittens tucked away in the back, only a chosen few to be sent to their deaths. "Regardless. We're going to need everyone to fight. If you're in the first group, you'll be lead my second, by Alonzo." Deuteronomy sighed, the Jellicles around him nodding. I glanced up, trying to spot out my very own Tom. He was talking to Skimbleshanks, probably going over some last minute plans. The orange tabby nodded at something before he saw me and walked off. I snaked around people, anxiously speeding up my pace. His eyes locked on me just as I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face there. He held my tight, burying his face into my cheek. He purred madly, the sound comforting and warm somehow. His paws were warm against my cheeks as he pulled back.

"We'll give him a good fight." My Dad muttered darkly, getting my attention. He stood, brushing off his paws. "First group, follow me." Half of the Jellicles crowded around the entrance, I was supposed to be there and ready to fight. Alonzos lips pressed softly against my forehead, the pain nearly radiating off of him.

"Don't say goodbye yet. I'll be back."

"You'd better." He ginned, giving me one last tight hug. I held back the tears that threatened to spill over, letting them lump in my throat. I turned on my heel, trotting off to catch up with the others as they readied to file out the door.

"Stop!" Every head turned to the orange railway cat."Look." My dad ran up to the window, his eyes flick with fear for not even a second. "We're going to need to join the groups, there's too many off them."

Alonzo rested his paws on my waist, nodding his head and his chin brushing against my ear. Breaking away I peered out the window. My breath caught, a shiver of fear running down my spine. Shaking off the feeling I turned back to the embrace of the patched Tom. He pulled me towards the line of Jellicles as we filed out of the large den. There were dozens of them, out numbering us greatly. Lonz stayed by my side, never leaving me.

The silence was eerie as the two groups faced each other. No one moved, complete stillness. It was like something from one of the humans moving pictures. I took a step forward, Alonzo catching my paw. I snatched it back, walking to the front line. "Jem.." Someone whispered, I didn't care to find out. I pushed past everyone, crossing the distance and standing in front of Macavity. His height towered over me, his yellow eyes glaring.

"We don't have to do this." I pleaded, my eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking. He glanced to his left, pulling my gaze with his own. "And you Plato?" His hazel eyes avoided me, his body tensing, jaw clenching and unclenching.

"It's not my place."

"Then I guess we know what will happen…" I backed away from Macavity, trying to put space between us before he said it. "ATTACK!" The screams of battle began to ring in my ears; bodies slamming into each other, claws dug into flesh and fur. I shrieked as my former father pounced on me, his claws digging into my shoulders.

"Jemima!" My dad screamed as he rushed past cats towards me. A flash of white and brown, Plato tackled him. I didn't know who to scream for, my dad, or for Plato. The stabbing pain in my collarbone brought my attention back to the cat that was above me. I began to wriggle and ride in his grasp; his claws flexed, tearing past the skin and sinking into the muscle. He yanked me off the ground, pulling me to the sidelines of the fight. My head his the wall, a loud crack ringing in my ears. His paw added pressure to my skill against the barrier.

"You think you can beat me? You pathetic ugly little wretch!" He spat his words getting under my skin more than his claws. I was beautiful just like Alonzo told me, I was pretty just like daddy told me.

"No. I'm. Not!" I hissed, throwing my arm back and hitting his away. I ran, I ran and ran and ran towards the chaos. I wasn't going to kill him. I just…couldn't.

My fist slammed into the face of a cat that Admetus was struggling with. We stared at the unconscious body, glancing up at each other before I ran off. I clawed and bit out at cats that I'd grown up with. Cats that had helped me, sort of. My thoughts were interrupted by a splurge of blood as the head of a cat snapped off next to me. Tumblebrutus spun a Tom towards me, my paws folding around his head and neck and bending it unnaturally. It snapped and cracked, I dropped the body as I moved through the crowd. My adrenaline was flowing , my heart beat steady at incredible rate. There was an uncontrollable ringing in my ears, each clash or hiss adding to the sound.

I pulled back my arm, ready to beat a Queen that stood next to me; but something caught it, a firm iron grasp.

***Macavity POV***

She was weak, too weak to kill me. Not that she would've given the chance, she didn't. I sought out my brother, wanting to seek out the cause of this entire mess. I stopped though, standing face to face with the youngest of the three. "And after all these years, you're still just a loser." Tugger stared at me, disgust and hatred in his brown eyes. "You still just can't get over that she picked Munkus and not you."

My hand closed around my little brothers throat, holding it tight. "Give me a reason! Give me a reason and I swear I'll do it."

I stopped, dropping Tugger as the climax of the battle started. It's what I'd been waiting for all this time anyways.

***Jemima POV***

I looked over my shoulder, meeting with two hazel eyes. I leaned forward, trying to get way or take a hold of a discarded shard of metal. He snapped me back to him, holding me against his chest as he caught my other hand. His copper eyes staring at me, holding me in place with their own force. Though, he looked so hurt, betrayed, but that didn't hide the animal instinct that showed through it all. It didn't stop the animal he was, the one hiding in plain sight behind those false emotions.

_Now's your chance._

I snapped myself out of his grasp with difficulty, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I never meant to start a war, you know I never wanna hurt you." I whispered, the sounds of battle dying almost instantly. Nobody dared to move, much less take their gaze off of us. I raised the metal weapon, positioning correctly. Feeling his nose press to my neck made me shudder and my breath catch. "I'm so sorry."

He didn't seem to hear me though. He'd wrapped his arms around my waist, his tears touching at my fur. My eyes met with Macavity's, my dads, Tuggers, Misto's, Sillabubs, Griddlebones. Everyone telling me to do it, to kill the Tom I still loved.

The metal his the ground with a clang, Plato stepped away from me as I slipped from his grasp and onto the dirt. I stared at my paws, my vision blurry. "I'm sorry." I murmured past the sobs. "I'm so so sorry." Paws took hold of my arms, tearing me from the ground. "No. N-no! Plato wait!" He looked at anything but me, wincing as Macavity placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take her away. Take them all away."

**[ da da daaa**

**Jordin Sparks Battlefield song line in there somewhere. **

**Please review! ] **


	27. The kittens

**[LOL **** thanks HGP I lurve you sooo much! Thank you thank you thank you! That compliment made me feel so wonderful and giggly! **

**I own none of the publicly recognized figures ]**

***Jemima POV***

My head snapped around as Macavity shoved a piece of cloth in my mouth, muffling me for good measure. As if the others wouldn't protest to anything else. He didn't look in my eyes, he focused in on his own paw as he ran his claws down the fur on my neck, down my arm, and across my stomach. I shuddered, my body shivering and my insides doing backflips. He leaned in, his lips brushing against my cheek.

".girl." He whispered in my ear, a whimper slipping past the fabric in my mouth. He laughed, and with a flick of his wrist I was being dragged away. They pulled me past Plato, and I gave him the deadliest glare I could've ever managed.

***Munkustrap POV***

Jemimas neck snapped around as she tried to avoid the cloth that my brother was stuffing past her lips. He ran his black nails across her abdomen, making her legs buckle beneath her as she shook. He smiled, his eyes fixed on me as he leaned in next to her. He whispered and I tried to read his lips.

"Daddy's…girl." She began to wriggle as they dragged her away, I could just see the deadly look she'd given Plato as they pulled her past him. I growled, kicking and bucking against my captor as Macavity came closer. Plato trailing behind him.

"I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!" I screamed settling against whoever was holding. My brother smiled, his teeth white as the snow that blanketed ground, sharp as the broken icicles.

"This is only the beginning."

I held Jemima to my chest, her thin arms wrapped around my waist. Tugger held tight to Bomba, Misto to Sillabub, Cori to his sister, Jerrie to Teazer, Skimble to Jenny, Alonzo to sister Victoria.

"Daddy?" Jemima broke the silence, her blue eyes staring down at me as she stood. "Maybe I should talk to Plato or something. Maybe I could calm him down. I-"

"NO!" I yelled, grabbing her wrists."No."

"Why not? I could distract him and then-"

"I can't lose you again!" I felt the tears stinging my eyes as I buried my head in her stomach. The ground was hard under my knees but I didn't care. I only wanted to keep her forever. "Not again." I whispered, the silver water running down my cheeks. The door creaked open, three figures shadowed in the backlight.

"Oprana." My heart skipped a beat. She stepped away from me, going without protest. I grabbed at her ankle, slipping onto the floor. She had just made it out of the door, a hench-cat taking her arm gently and leading her down the hall. I leaped for the exit, getting a rough kick in the ribs. I could feel the crack that sent vibrations through my bones. I fell onto the floor, gasping for breath that wouldn't come. The door shut just as Tugger had crawled over and set his hand on my back. My body slammed against the door, collapsing onto it as my fist banged against the metal.

"Jemima. No."

***Jemima POV***

Plato's claws latched onto my arms as I leapt, catching me and tossing me aside. I skidded along the floor as I scramble to charge him again. He side-stepped me, the strands of his fur just brushing against mine. I fell onto my front rolling over and glaring at him as he groomed his fur.

"You let your anger cloud your thinking." Macavity said from the sidelines. I staggered, standing eye level with him.

"What's the matter?" He asked, coming nose to nose with me. His breath washed over my face; I inhaled on habit, the smell sweet and heavy. His eyes were wide and unmoving. Shaking meself from the trance I stepped backwards, trying to gather my thoughts.

"How do you think you can possibly fight me off?" I glared at him, having nothing to say. I knew I couldn't fight him. He was tall, muscular, a born fighter. "You're still just the same old pathetic Oprana."

"Don't call me that!" I screeched, my blood boiling. He didn't even flinch, he wasn't afraid of me. I was small, weak, tired, there was no way in Heavyside that I could come out alive.

"What? Pathetic? Or Oprana? You're both." He said smugly, a smirk playing his lips. The way he was talking to me, the way he stood, he was really intent on killing me. He really didn't care. He was really going to do it. The tears pricked at my eyes, my heart lumping in my throat. He sighed, noticing my discomfort. His fist impacted with my chin, knocking me to the ground. The metallic taste of blood flowed in my mouth, strange and salty. My paw covered my split lip as I supported against my elbows. I cried out as he kicked my side, pushing me to the ground. His foot slammed against my head, pounding and drilling more agony into me.

"Stop!" Plato stepped away on the command from Macavity. I curled into a ball, every exhale of breath becoming a whimper. I felt his paw on my back the tips of his claws prick at my skin. He turned me over, the pressure on my pulsing wounds changing. He scooped me up, my body limp and strange in his arms. I heard the creak of the door as he set me down gently. I felt my dad hugging onto me as soon as Macavity had let me go and the door had shut.

"Dad?" I whispered, he just held me tighter, burying his face into my neck.

"I let you go without a fight, I'm so sorry. I've done nothing…. Nothing to keep you or your mother. It's all my fault."

I didn't know what to say, I just sat staring blankly up at the ceiling. There was drops of water that slid down from a wet stain, creating a small puddle on the floor. Everyone seemed to huddle together, just the couples.

"Jenny?" I said, sitting up completely. "Where are the kittens?"

"The kittens?" She whispered, her brow knitting. Her eyes grew wide when she realized what I was asking. "The kittens."

Hours went by; An undeterminable amount of time passing. I stood up, dragging myself to the door and leaning against the cool metal. "Tishon! Tishon!"She called, my cheek pressing against the cold steel. "Tishon! Please!"

A shadow passed under the door, someone was standing outside. "There are kittens, back at the junkyard. Please, go and help them. Take them to their homes, they know where they live. Just please. Please help them."

The shadow moved away, and I didn't know if he'd gone to help them or not.

**[Bleh. Just two or three more chapters you guys! **

**Oh and Merry non specific religious day in winter!] **


	28. Nightmare

**[And this one is Voldemort is Going Down from A Very Potter Musical **

**I own none of the publicly recognized figures]**

**[I am a Military child**

**Last week we ordered something off of Ebay. When the seller found that we were military, he sent the order to us-across the ocean- free of charge.**

**For those that support us, you give me hope ]**

***Jemima POV***

Alonzo stood up, pacing the floor. I watched him, my eyes running from side to side.

_He thinks that were finished  
He thinks that were done  
He thinks that its over  
His battle is won HA!_

He thinks that its finished  
but we arent through  
stop and think my friend  
what would Harry do for you

Harry never gave up the fight  
Harry stood up for what is right  
So now its our turn

our turn  
make a joyful sound  
Macavity is going down

We must unite  
so we can fight  
turn the battle around  
times running out  
its time to shout  
Macavity is going down

Cant you feel a fire burning  
now its time to be a man  
a great big muscley super big super hot man

AHAA

We wont be pushed around anymore  
well be a force you cannot ignore  
well be an army for Dumbledore  
For Dumbledore

We must unite  
so we can fight  
turn the battle around  
times running out  
its time to shout  
Macavity is going down!

We must unite so  
we can fight  
turn the battle around  
times running out  
its time to shout  
Macavity is going down

We must unite  
so we can fight  
Macavity is going down!

Alonzo offered his paw to me, which I took more than happily. He pulled me to him, taking me off the ground with no effort. His lips crashed onto mine, his arms wrapping around my waist. My mouth tingled; he tasted like cinnamon, just enough to let my tongue know. My dad cleared his throat but Alonzo didn't seem to notice. I blushed at the thought of what everyone must be looking at, but I pushed the idea away as I slowly snaked my arms around his neck. A giggle made Alonzo pull back, breathless and wide-eyed. I looked past him, staring at Misto, Victoria, and Sillabub. Misto looked a bit like… What did the humans call it? A player? Yes, that was it; Mistoffelees looked like a player, one arm slung over his sister and the other tied to Sillabub's waist.

"Alonzo." My Dad growled, I held his hand tighter not happy about the outcome. He stepped away from me, letting go and walking back to his brother and sister. "Jem, can I talk to you?" I swallowed, following him over to a corner.

"I don't approve of this." He said sternly, leaning against the wall.

"I don't care if you approve or not." I hissed, crossing my arms. He ran his hands over his face, groaning at my rebellion.

"He's too old. He's not good for you."

"Are you joking, I thought you were his friend. I thought you supported each other."

"I'm not…. I'm not saying that Jemima." He sighed, looking at me and I saw that he just wasn't comfortable with me being so grown up. It wasn't that he didn't like Alonzo, or that he was 'too old'. He just wasn't ready for me to be an adult. "I don't want you to be with him."

"I don't care what you want Dad. This is about what I want. This is my life. I'm not a little girl anymore you know. Not that you would." I hissed; his breath caught in his breath caught audibly, his eyes hurting as he stood up straight. I shook my head, walking away as I watched the door open. Macavity stared at all of us, his eyes following every person for a moment.

Alonzo stood up, biting his lip as he wrapped his arm around me. "Yes Macavity?"

"I'm going to say this once and only once; if you ever hurt her, I swear I will snap you in half. Understood?" Alonzo's shock literally radiated off of him, I could feel the way his body tensed. I tried to shush him, running my paw along his chest. "Oprana, you'll come with me." He walked away without another word. Lonz caught my hand, and I looked down at it before up at him.

"Jem…" I leaned over, putting my paw on one side of his face and gently kissing the other. I gave him a weak smile before I left the room, shutting the door behind me. I ran up behind Macavity, lacing my paws behind my back and staring at the ground.

"Macavity?" I whispered, he glanced over his shoulder, mildly interested that I had something to say. I knew he knew what I was going to say. "Why… with Alonzo…"

"You were my little girl, you're still my niece." He muttered, keeping his strides even. I understood what he saying, he'd never admit it though; he still had a fatherly feeling for me. He showed it all, the protection, the way he let me make mistakes, the way he always watched me when as if I was still really Oprana. He pushed open a door, letting me walk inside. I refused to recognize it though, I refused to see what I was standing in. But my memory still served me well. It was my old room, everything exactly as I'd left it. With the exception of this one.

The wall was covered and splattered in red, something thick and sticky. I slowly dragged my feet over to it, running my pads along it. It clung to my paw and smelled of iron. I touched it to my lips, pulling away and gagging when I tasted blood.

"Sillabub?" I asked, a single tear running down my cheek.

"Yes, it's Sillabubs. I believe it was Plato's work." My eyes snapped up, staring at him with half shock. "Or was it Tishon?" My heart dropped, sinking lower and lower. I swallowed hard, biting my lip and looking back at the wall. It was all over the one place, and this wasn't even Silla's room. So whatever it was that did happen here, wasn't even the whole of the problem.

***Munkustrap POV***

I hit my head against the wall slightly. Macavity was being a more understanding father than I was. It was ludicrous. It was absurd beyond my belief.

I sat down next to Skimble, he gave me a weak smile as the sleeping Jenny rested against his shoulder. "Okay so it's time for plan B." I said, looking at the parallel wall.

"We have a plan B?"

"No, but Bast we need one right now." I laughed after Skimble did, glad that I had lifted his spirits a bit. I heard a chuckle from across the room, Asp was holding his side, laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. It lead onto Admetus, then Tugger, then Alonzo.

"Munkustrap." A hard and stone cold voice said through the door. The room went silent.

The door was swung open, revealing a cat I didn't know. He gave me one stiff nod, and I swiftly left the room. Not thinking about what was going to happen, but more about my daughter. Was I really the second best thing for her? No, no of course I wasn't. Macavity hurt her, tortured her, I would never do anything like that.

Something cold closed around my neck, I hadn't even realized that we'd walked outside. Light was setting, slowly taking away the day. Snow dusted over the ground like a thin blanket, white and cold and soft. I touched the metal chain, following it up to the wall. I gave it a hard yank, not succeeding in getting free. I was chained.

"A fitting collar for a Pollicle." I growled, leaping out at him. The chain caught and strained against the wall, pulling me down to the ground hard. "There, now all you can do is run to the end of your chain and bark." Plato laughed, crouching down just out of my reach.

***Mistoffelees POV***

I sat, my arm curled up around Sillabub as she rested her head on my chest. Alonzo sat back to back with me, Vicky curled up in his stomach. I smiled down at Sillabub. Beautiful, that's the only word I know that suits her. When she dances, Bast, the stories she could tell. When I see her eyes the hell I would pay for her. I owed Jemima, she was really the only reason I ever got the chance to meet Sillabub.

I sighed, trying to close my eyes and fall asleep like everyone else was. But I didn't want to. I was afraid of my shadow at night, maybe because I couldn't see it, I don't know.

My eyes fluttered shut, heavy and dark as I let the sleep take over me.

"_Tugger?" I whispered, staring up through my one good eye. _

"_Sorry Tux." He apologized, bringing his claw down on my face. I whimpered, but the pain was beginning to dull anyways. Tuggers paw flew into my mouth, the feeling of my teeth being barely knocked out of place was searing in my jaw. I rolled over, groaning and moaning. Damn, I hated Macavity and his games. But Bomba was worth it actually. She'd been the one to give me advice on Silla. _

_We live in a cold dark world with venom in it's fangs.  
You can spit it in my face but I know I'll be ok  
It's on the attack. It's a war, It's a game.  
A ball and chain chew my arm off to get away  
Don't fight, or it deny it, invite it cause when it .._

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(Na na na na na)  
Kick in the Teeth (na na na na na na)

I gotta say thanks cause you kick me when im down  
I'm bleeding out the mouth.  
I hope you know I'm stronger now.  
I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around.  
I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground.  
Dont fight, or it deny it, invite it, cause when it ...

Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.

Say what you want, take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)

What doesnt kill me only, will make me stronger in my head  
In my head

Cause when it  
Feels like a kick in the teeth, I can take it.  
Throw your stones and you won't see me break it.  
Say what you want, take your shots  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na )  
Kick in the teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Say what you want. Take your shots.  
You're setting me free with one more kick in the. teeth  
(na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)  
Kick in the teeth (na na na na na)

***Jemima POV***

I was still staring up at the wall, my eyes not moving from the red liquid. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and for a moment I thought it was Tishon, or maybe even Plato.

"Where's my Dad Harley?" I whispered, a tear rolling down my cheek. I'd heard them walking out of the room, I'd heard Harley calling for him. "Where is my Dad?"

"Jemmy, Jemmy… Still whiney whiney Jemmy, you don't change at all do you." He pushed me to the opposite wall, my head falling back against the plaster. I stared at his lust-glazed eyes, trying to ignore the feeling as his hands ran over my stomach.

I just wanted to wake up from this Bast damn Nightmare.


	29. One Song Glory

**[You're all about to hate me…. SO MUCH! You're probably wondering why.**

**Well I'll tell you reviewer I don't know: I'm cutting this thing short, I can't stand this anymore. I have NO IDEAS! **

**BUT! If anyone sends me ideas, I will rewrite this chapter and on. So, good luck**

**Song is : One song Glory, from RENT**

**I only own Tishon, Harley, and the name Oprana.]**

***No POV***

Plato walked back into the warehouse, smiling smugly. That's when he noticed someone running through the halls, a blur of orange fur and black fur. He ran after it, determined that Macavity hadn't gotten and new Hench-cats. Another flash of white and yellow to his left , and he realized what was going on. The kittens had found the warehouse.

"Electra! Etcetera!" He yelled, running after the one closest to him.

The plan was working though, and that's all that mattered now.

Pouncival leaned in on Munkustrap, his claw tearing at the lock. It just wouldn't give. He'd picked lots of locks before, but this was different. "P-pounce?" Munkustrap sat up, drowsy from being woken.

"Yeah, hold on."

"I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be saving my butt."

The door to the cell opened wide. And there was a shrill cry as Jelly hugged tight to Tumble. "Are you okay? Are you sure you're okay? You're not injured? Are you broken?"

"No. No. Mom I'm just fine. We have to get out there, the girls are distracting everybody. And Pounce is getting Munk."

Alonzo was out the door, running down the halls and following Opranas scent. He hit something hard and as he dazedly looked up he noticed that it was Plato. "You!" He growled, pouncing on top and wrapping is hands around his throat. He bashed the Toms head against the floor as hard as he could, trying to strangle him as well as he could.

There was a scream from inside the door, and with one quick swipe, he'd torn Plato's skin from his throat to his to his stomach. The blood spilled and spattered across the walls, but Alonzo ignored it as he threw open the door.

Harley looked up, surprised as hell as a fist blew into his face. He yelled out, going to the floor; unconscious.

Alonzo pulled Jemima to his chest, hugging her tight as he ran from the room.

Munkustrap ran down the halls, Pouncival on his tail. They ran and ran, following any familiar scent they could find. "Munk!" The turned a sharp left, following Tuggers summoning voice. They ran straight up the Maine Coone, the entire Jellicle tribe with him. They all stopped, not exactly believing what they saw.

"What. The hell. Is going on here?" Macavity screamed,

"Macavity…"

"STOP! Macavity, please wait. No. What do you possibly have to gain from this? Please, just let us go." Jemima pleaded, confused to why this was evening happening. She clung tight to Alonzo's paw as she took that one step forwards. Macavity's heart was pounding so hard that he thought it might explode.

"What do I have to gain? What do I have to gain? You have no idea , you insufferable BRAT."

"Jemima. Please, don't do this. Just stay out of it." Munkustrap said quietly, giving his daughter a sad look.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

_Macavity sat perched on the tyre with Demeter at his side. Nothing could possibly go wrong with his life. He had the perfect girl, the perfect tribe, he was going to become leader. Hell, when he had kittens they would be perfect. Demeter purred contently as she nuzzled him, and he smiled when he returned the gesture. _

_He kissed her perfect lips, and sat up properly, letting everyone see just exactly what he was doing. He didn't care that Jenny was giving him the death glare, or the his brother was staring in pure annoyance. It was the way things were. He was the first born, he got the first pick of everything. May it be where he sat during the day, or where he got to hunt, or what den he slept in that night. It was just the natural order of the things. _

_Macavity had only had a couple drinks, not that it mattered how much he drank. He could drink all night and stay sober as if he hadn't touched a drop. And besides, it wasn't as if anyone was around to see besides Admetus. He'd always liked Admetus, he was that kind of strong mysterious outcast. It was tuff. _

_He stood up, chugging the last of the human drink as if it were water. Admetus watched him go, a little sketchy on what he was going to see when he walked back to his den. He was supposed to keep him occupied. Oh well, maybe Deme and Munk had finished up with the surprise already. It wasn't everyday that someone did that for their future mate._

_Macavity waltzed back into his den, seeing Demeter laughing at something his brother had said. Anger boiled under his skin, his thoughts blinded with fury. "Y-you're cheating on me?" He said through his teeth, his hands balling up into fists as they stood up._

"_No. Mac, don't be stupid." She said, stepping closer._

"_So now I'm stupid. What did you plan to string me along more?" He screamed, his fingers sparking with the white hot magic. _

"_Mac?" _

_A flash of light. And it was just… gone._

_Macavity didn't leave his room for months. Not that anyone cared. He wasn't at the top anymore, he wasn't the first for anything, he wasn't the favorite. It was his little damned brother now. And even Tugger had grown to understand it. Demeter was afraid of him, his brother despised him, his father hated him. He had to leave. _

_But he wasn't leaving without her. She did belong to him after all._

Macavity had never taken the time to really look at her. She was actually really pretty, so much like her mother…

"Get your bastard child and get out." He muttered, watching bitterly as they all walked away. He himself listened as they shut the door behind them, the loud sound echoing through every hall, bouncing in and out of every nook and cranny. He walked down the halls, empty, deserted, abandoned. Plato laid outside a door, just a bloody heap on the floor. Harley inside, his head twisted around on his neck. Dead bodies lay scattered just about everywhere, no one had suspected anything. And the entire time… he'd thought they could take them on without a care.

Griddlebone was staring at him as he passed her; her paw catching his as he continued down the hall. "Mac."

_One song  
Glory  
One song  
Before I go  
Glory  
One song to leave behind  
Find one song  
One last refrain  
Glory  
From the pretty boy front Man  
Who wasted opportunity  
One song  
He had the world at his feet  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl  
Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song  
Before the sun sets  
Glory - on another empty life  
Time flies - time dies  
Glory - One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory - glory  
Find  
Glory  
In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame  
Find  
One song  
A song about love  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man  
A young man  
Find  
The one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
Like a sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life  
Time flies  
And then - no need to endure anymore  
Time dies_

He stood at the edge of the roof, the December wind chilling him to the bone as he leaned over the edge. A bitter thought, he'd had it all. But he just let it go. It's been so violent since she's been gone. He leaned farther over, his unkempt red hair blowing around wildly.

"Mac." Thin arms wrapped around him, holding him back from the edge. He turned around, staring into beautiful hazel eyes. Lips met, and it was just… gone.

_Fin_


	30. Alternate Ending

**[Woohoo! I'm finally rewriting this last chapter, actually, now there are three alternate endings. The other one is where Munkustrap dies. Well…. I might not do that one. Maybe. I'm not sure. Anyways, I disclaim all publicly known figures. **

**Song is Didn't know I loved you so much from REPO! The Genetic Opera**

**Please review!]**

NOTE: Just pretend that the kittens have already gotten everybody out, I can't really think of another way to write that up.

Plato's still alive… I guess.

They came to a screeching halt, staring wordlessly as they came face to face with Macavity.

"Well, look at our rag tag team of heroes – Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Etcetera, and Electra. I must say you did a wonderful job, I couldn't have done better myself." He bantered, looking at them thoughtfully. He gave one quick glance around the hall, bleeding bodies and unconscious hench-cats all scattered about. Thank Bast most of them were still alive. He may be a killer, but senseless killing is just too… senseless. Honest to honest though, he'd always thought his security was absolutely full proof, that nobody could get past any of it. Could he have been wrong? No, of course he wasn't. They were kittens; the entire operation had been centered to keep out full grown cats – not someone so small that they could simply crawl in and out between the cracks. Well, at least that made him feel a bit better.

"Macavity," Munkustrap warned, stepping out of the crowd. "Move aside."

"No, I can't really do that."

"Cavi," Mac visibly flinched at his childhood nickname, his eyes distant. "Please."

"I-I can't," He stuttered, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Why not?" Munkustrap demanded, becoming impatient with his older brother. What in Bast's name was keeping him from moving? They outnumbered him so greatly that he'd run out of options, so why wouldn't he move?

"I'm so sorry Straps," He shook his head.

It all happened in a second it seemed. Plato's claws reached out from behind Macavity, digging so far into his flesh that they thought he might as well be torn completely in half. Mac fell to the ground, blood slowly gushing from his chest. Jemima let out a blood-curdling scream, her paw that laced with Alonzo's was practically crushing his.

"You have no idea how good that felt," Plato laughed, his eyes sickening with blood-lust. He stared directly at Jemima, beginning to march towards her. She held on to Alonzo tighter, hugging him close. He struggled to drop her hand and charged Plato before anyone truly realized what was going on. He tackled him to the ground, beating his face into what seemed to be a pulp. Admetus had to tear him away, Lonz hadn't even realized that he'd killed him with in the first couple of blows.

Every head turned to Macavity and Jemima – who was down on her knees, cradling the Napoleon of Crime in her arms. "Oprana I-" 

"Dad be still, there is nothing you need say,

It can wait" She shushed him, giving a watery smile. She brushed her paw along the side of his face, combing her claws gently through his wild mane. When she'd been a kitten he used to let her just sit there and comb out every knot, he'd wait until she was completely satisfied that it was tame until he dared to move.

"_Sometimes I wanted to cry,_

_when the people on tv were not quite the way we were _

_somehow I guess I just knew. _

_But I didn't know I'd love you so much,_

_I didn't know I'd love you so much, _

_I didn't know I'd love you so much. _

_But I do."_ Tears began to slowly slip down her cheeks, falling onto his flame-streaked face.

"_Sometimes I'd stay up all night, _

_Wishing to God,_

_That I was the one, who died, _

_Sometimes it's not enough.. time. _

_But I didn't know I loved you so much,_

_I didn't know I loved you so much, _

_I didn't know I'd loved you so much, _

_but I do."_ He reached up, mustering strength he didn't realize he had to stroke her face. His paw gently traced a scar above her eyebrow, remembering that she got it when she fell down the stairs when they'd been playing hide-and-go-seek. He sat there and held her in his arms the entire time that Griddle was stitching it up, nothing but worry panging around in his chest. Never once had he felt so close to crying as he did then.

" _I didn't know I'd love you so much_

_I didn't know I'd love you so much_

_I didn't know I'd love you so much. _

_But I do."_ Her voice cracked and wavered, sobs breaking through every once and a while.

" _I didn't know I'd love you so much,_

_I didn't know I'd love you so much,_

_I didn't know I'd love you so much._

_But I do._

_Shilo go,"_ He gave her a soft nudge his nose, feeling her soft fur against his own. Even with her chest caked in blood it was still soft and luscious to touch and feel. How was it that she was so beautiful?

"_Dad I will not leave you here you will live" _She assured him, trying more to convince herself that what she was saying was true. He had to live, he just had to. Even if she never saw him again and they were mortal enemies – he had to live. He wasn't allowed to die. It just wasn't fair!

"_But you've already saved me, now go, _

_and change the world for me" _This was his one last request, he just wanted to see his little girl be happy, to do something with her life. Something that was fulfilling and helped others and made her happy.

"_And we will always have each other in our time of need, _

_Daddy you're the world – to me. / Shilo you're the world to me."_ He finally closed his eyes, the warmth of his daughter comforting and peaceful as he died.

Munkustraps ears drooped, and tears welled up in his eyes. He wasn't even good enough to be her father.

"Daddy," She sobbed into the flame red mane. Munkustrap couldn't help but feel sorry for himself, and angry at Jemima. He'd spent so much time, gone through so much pain, just to get her back, just so that he could have his little girl back in his arms again. But obviously, she didn't care. She still thought of that damned monster as her father, the cat who was only her uncle, the cat who beat her, the cat who stole her from her family and raised her to be a killer.

Sillabub went beside her tears slipping down her cheeks as she began to stroke Macs face, trying to burn the softness of his fur into her memory. "Jemima?" She stood, taking a few steps back. Misto took her into a gently embrace, holding her softly as she cried silently.

Alonzo began to pull Jemima away from her uncle –father… which ever. She limply complied, too tired to resist. He wrapped his strong arms around her protectively, looking at Macavity. Maybe he wasn't s bad after all. It wasn't as if any of them had actually tried to get to know him. They'd all just made assumptions.

Munkustrap began to walk away, his heart slowly turning to ice.

"Munkus!" Alonzo called, he stopped for just one second before turning to walk away again. Jemima just cried harder – she'd lost everything. All she had left was Alonzo. Sillabub had Mistoffelees. Macavity just died. Her father hated her. Everyone thought she was a traitor. Tishon ran off so that he couldn't ever be associated with the ginger cat. She'd lost everything.

The next week was the worst that she'd ever endured. Alonzo had to keep patrol because Munkustrap wouldn't dare to leave his den, so she was alone most of the day. Sillabub was always away helping Jenny, and Mistoffelees couldn't talk because when he wasn't in training with Cori he was with Sillabub. Tugger was always with Bomba. No one seemed to have time for her. So she'd lay out in the sun, thinking of everything. Why was the sky blue, why was this, why was that, pennies, the price of lamb chops, if she should learn to speak Chinese – maybe French.

"Long day?" She asked as Alonzo collapsed on the nest. His eyes were halfway sunken in, he didn't look healthy. Couldn't he find someone to take just one shift so he could sleep? He nodded, stifling a yawn. He hated that she had to see him like this, and that he could hardly spend any time with her. She lay down next to him, curling up into his fur.

"I love you," He whispered, lazily draping his arm over her. "I really do."

"I love you too." She answered, swiftly falling asleep.

"I'm so sorry that I can't be around more, I know that everyone else has been really busy." He muttered, snuggling closer to her. He buried his nose in the back of her neck. Silence overtook them, and she was content just to be there in his company. "Jem?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to ask you something very serious," He rolled off the nest, kneeling on front of her and taking her small paw in his. "Jemima, I know I may not be around a lot – especially right now. But you mean so much to me, I don't know what I'd ever do without you, I will stop at nothing to keep you safe and… and… I love you- even though we've only known each other for a short time. Will you be my mate?"

"Yes," She sobbed, "A thousand times, yes."

He smiled wide, his own big goofy grin plastering across his face as he enveloped her in a tight hug. "Thank you,"

_Sunlight poured endlessly onto the field as she was chased by Plato across the dry grass. "Keep runnin' Oprana!" He growled, quickly gaining speed on her. Griddlebone and Macavity watched from a far distance, not quite able to hear them. Her breath came in quickly as she jumped and twisted to hide from him. She ran to the trees that gated the field, throwing herself behind one. She quieted her breathing, trying to become silent._

"_Where are you?" He sang, leaning around each of the plants. "I'll always find you," Hissing he jumped, thinking he'd found her. When he was greeted by nothing he moved to the next tree, searching for blue eyes and a turtle shell coat. She kept in a laugh, tilting to see where he was. He jumped out at her. _

_Sharp teeth. Bloody paws. Hazel eyes. _

She jolted awake, staring into darkness. She felt arms around her, strong and protective. It was only a nightmare. Good. It was just a nightmare.

She slowly rolled out of his reach, making sure he stayed asleep. She'd hate to wake him now. Jemima tiptoed outside the den, crossing the clearing into her fathers den. "Munkustrap?" She whispered, staring at the figure that huddle around the fireplace. She circled to face him; he looked worse than Lonz. Like he hadn't ate or slept since they left the warehouse. He probably hadn't – and it was her fault.

"Dad, are you alright?" She asked, reaching out towards him.

"Don't touch me… please," He jerked away, almost as if he'd had a spasm. He added the last part, realizing his rudeness. The only person who'd come to see him was Tugger, who'd tried to talk some sense into him. He didn't want to hear it though, and promptly kicked his brother out. Why, was it that no one could see it from his point of view?

"I understand if you hate me, I understand if you want to disown me that is." She muttered the last piece looking at the ground. "Look, I did a terrible thing to you. He raised me, maybe not in the best way… but until three weeks ago, he _was_ my father. And I can understand if you-"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so stupid."

"You weren't stupid, you were… insulted."

"I'm sorry," He repeated, standing up and staring at her with tear filled eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm just… I'm a terrible person. I'm so sorry Jemima."

"I'm sorrier?" She tried, giving him a warm smile. He practically tackled her in a hug, the two of them breaking down, sitting there – crying and sobbing like two hormonal humans. What an emotional family they were.

**[And yet, that was just a bad of an ending as the other one…**

**Please review.]**


End file.
